The DigiFiles: Egos and Icons
by Star Otaku
Summary: The two FBI agents come closer to finding out about the Digiworld.
1. The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons (Chapter ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The X-Files, or their characters. They rightfully belong to Chris Carter and 

Author's Notes: This was just some interesting little idea that popped into the nutshell that's supposed to be my head. Supposed to take place after Season 01. As for X-Files, I'm not an avid fan, so I wouldn't know what I'm spoiling. So I'll use what I know. X-Philes, you are all welcome to give me a swift reprimand if I screw up!

**The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons**

It had been so long since he last encountered the Digidestined. He would get those brats for destroying his chance at power, and he would take from them their power over the crests.

Wait! That's it! His initial theory was that the real Digidestined wasn't necessary for digivolution. He only needed a copy.

Datamon hopped up on his now repaired computer in the secret pyramid room. It had taken him a long time to escape from Etemon's clutches in the Dark Network and to rebuild his head quarters deep within the pyramids.

He had been gone too long, things had changed. There was talk of the Dark Masters, and how there was another Digidestined.

From the computer, he called up the old security images from when the Digdestined raided the pyramid. It would take a while to copy them using this method, but it would be well worth it.

* * *

Scully looked around the cluttered office she shared with Fox Mulder. She gave out an exasperated sigh and decided to take his seat. She'd surprise him by being ready and waiting for her late partner.

A few seconds, perfect timing, Mulder waltzed through the door.

Before Scully could react and tell him that he was late, he plopped a folder right in front of her. She picked it up and then told him: "You're late."

"Good morning to you too," Mulder replied. "I have a new case for us."

Scully looked up at him, rolled her eyes, and started to sift through the folder.

"Mulder, this doesn't seem like one case. This seems like a jumble of them."

"Okay, what makes you think they're unrelated?"

"Some of them are reports about unnatural weather phenomena, another few are about the mass hallucinations or monster sightings, an old case of terrorists bombing an apartment complex, and the mysterious abduction of several children in Japan."

"That's the thing! Look at where it all takes place."

"Odaiba, Japan. Mulder," Scully started, "There are over a billion people in Japan. And there are probably about twelve million in Odaiba alone. How are going to connect all of these cases when we have to sift through so many people?"

"Easy. We go there ourselves and do a little field research."

"Mulder, you don't mean-"

He reached into his trench coat pocket and displayed two plane tickets. "See you tomorrow. Five in the morning! Be sure to pack enough for a week, at least."

"Skinner will have our heads on a platter if we keep going on these little excursions."

"I'm way ahead of you. Even FBI agents have to put their frequent flier miles to good use."

* * *

Tai was happy to be back home. No need to worry about threats from the Digiworld, right? Just rest and relaxation.

But he couldn't relax and just lay off. It had been a month, and yet, he missed his digimon counterpart terribly. And he was sure the others felt the same way. Oh well, maybe a little stroll around the park will soothe his nerves. 

The high pitched wailing of a little girl caught his attention. Tai spun his head around to the sound to see Sora running from the crying child.

"Yo! Sora! Hey, what's going on?!" Tai called out to his friend.

She looked up at him, fixed him a cold stare, and kept on running.

"What was that about?" Tai asked himself.

* * *

The plane ride had been long and very tiring. Mulder and Scully just checked into their very decent motel room and dropped their luggage near the door. They both proceeded to plop down on each bed in the room.

"I have to admit, the Japanese motel rooms are a refreshing change from their American counterparts," commented Mulder.

"If I didn't know any better, we're at The Four Seasons hotel," Scully replied sarcastically.

"Hey! I was just trying to cheer you up! But anyways, we better rest up. It's going to be a long day for both of us."

"Mulder."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Hello? Is Sora home?" Tai said on the phone.

"This is she. Hey Tai!" replied Sora.

"Um, hey, it was nice seeing you at the park this morning."

"What are you talking about? I never went near the park. I was busy all morning just cleaning my room."

"That's weird. I thought I saw you make some little kid cry. And then, you gave me the cold shoulder!"

"No way would I make little kids cry in the park or ignore my friends. You must have been hallucinating."

"Yeah, maybe the reality of Digidestiny is getting to my head. See ya."

"See ya."

Both friends hung up the phone and sighed.

Kari, Tai's little sister, ran up to him. "Tai, you never told me you went to the park."

"Oh, well, I just went to get some fresh air."

"Do you want to go out and get some more?"

Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? C'mon, grab your coat and shoes, then we're off."

* * *

"So you're back. The initial test run was perfect." Datamon looked up from the console and looked into the hollow brown eyes of the Sora copy.

The Sora copy nodded dumbly.

"Hmm. So you have a capacity for evil, which is done at my bidding. I have one copy finished, let's see how the others are doing."

Datamon turned around and looked over to see the six other metal tables. The bars that were raised over them moved slowly downward, almost finishing each head of the copied Digidestined. He turned his attention again to "Sora".

"You, my creation, shall pass through the gate again. I want you to retrieve information about the mythical Eighth Child. Now go!"

Sora-copy again nodded her head and ran into the swirling dark vortex on the far wall of the room.

* * *

Matt took TK to the park since he was whining to get out.

"TK! Don't go too far, okay?"

"Alright Matt! I won't!" TK laughed joyfully as he played around the jungle gym.

Matt sat on a bench and relaxed. _Man, it's just great to forget about leaving your faithful friends for a while._

"Hi Matt!" a girl's voice said behind him.

Matt nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see a girl in a familiar pink outfit. "Hey Mimi."

"Matt, aren't you glad to see me?"

"Oh, yeah. You just surprised me."

"Well. I hope you don't mind if I join you." Mimi took a seat on the bench beside the rebel.

"So..." Matt tried to make some conversation. "Uh, why do you have all your hair wrapped up? I can barely see it underneath that cowboy hat!"

"Well, don't laugh, but..." Mimi reached up and pulled down her hat. She shook her head and let the pink locks roll down the side of her head. She looked up to see Matt gaping at her like a fish out of water. "I knew it! I'm sorry I even showed you this beauty tip gone wrong!" Mimi was about to break into tears.

Matt waved his hands in front of him in defense. He frantically tried to calm Mimi. "No! I was just surprised by how wonderful you look! It just took a while for it to sink in!"

Mimi looked up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You really think it looks great?"

"Of course!"

"Now, if there was some kind of sparkly hair dye, would you like it if I added it with my pink hair?"

"Aw... Mimi, you already look like a sparkling star."

"That's so sweet of you Matt!" In gratitude, Mimi was ready to give Matt a kiss on the cheek. She scooted over the bench to get even closer to him. She puckered her lips and started to lean forward. Closer, closer, closer, until-

"Hiya Matt!"

Mimi and Matt stopped and looked up to see Tai jogging towards them. Tai waved his arm wildly at them while grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! TK and Kari just met up, so I hope you don't mind!" Tai added as he suddenly seated himself between Matt and Mimi.

"What great timing you have, Tai," Matt said quietly through gritted teeth.

"You didn't tell me you were on a play date with Mimi," Tai whispered back.

"What are you boys talking about?" asked Mimi.

"Nothing!" cried the two boys.

"Hey! Look! There's Kari and TK! Why don't we say hi to them!" blurted Matt. He really wanted to change the subject.

* * *

Mulder and Scully strolled down the serene streets of Odaiba. They were on their way to investigate Highton View Terrace, the site of the terrorist bombings. The local police department was quite helpful in providing them with whatever information they needed.

As they were about to pass by a quaint little flower shop, they saw a girl with red hair peeking out from under a blue helmet run out. Both agents stepped out of the girl's path.

"I'm meeting my friends at the park, mom! Bye!"

A brunette woman dressed in a traditional kimono stepped out to call after her daughter.

"Sora! Try not to stay out too long! I need help with the customers!" She wiped her brow and looked up to see the serious faced red haired woman and dark haired man standing to the side of the sidewalk. "I'm sorry for her behaviour." The woman bowed to show her respect.

"Oh, kids will be kids. Let them have their fun," replied Mulder.

"May I ask, are you two tourists?"

"Uh, yes, we are. We're from America," said Scully.

"Oh. Where may you two be headed?"

"Highton View Terrace. Have any idea where it is?"

The woman paled visibly. "Highton View Terrace? Why would you want to go there? Do you have any friends or relatives there?"

"No relatives. Just an investigation," Mulder said curtly.

"Well. I shouldn't be keeping you. I must warn you, it's quite a long way to Highton View Terrace from here. Again, I apologize for Sora's behaviour." The woman bowed again and shuffled back inside the store.

"If I didn't know any better, Mulder, that woman knows something about the terrorist bombing."

"We'll ask later, after we find out about what's going on at the complex."

The two agents hailed a cab and hopped in.

* * *

The rest of the Digidestined were waiting for Sora's impending arrival to their impromptu reunion.

Bored with waiting, Kari and TK decided to make use of the playground.

TK busied himself with the slide while Kari just sat idly on the swing.

Kari kicked herself forward a little bit, and looked up to see Sora stumbling about on the edge of the park. She looked quite lost.

Kari hopped off the swing and went off to greet her friend.

"Sora! Hello! I'm glad that you finally made it!"

"Yes... I made it," she replied dully. She stared intently at Kari, and then started to look around, like her mind was somewhere else.

"If you're looking for the others, they're over there." Kari pointed behind her to show Sora where the rest of the gang was. She turned back around to face Sora, but instead, she saw no one there.

TK soon ran up to his "little girlfriend", as everyone teased them of being just that, a couple. "Hey Kari! What are you doing so far from the others?"

"I thought I saw Sora here."

"Well, she just joined us! Tai sent me here to get you!"

Kari decided to talk to Sora about their chance meeting later. "Okay. But you're gonna have to catch me first!" Kari giggled as she shot past TK.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" TK laughed along as he tried to catch her.

* * *

The questioning had been fruitless. It seemed that almost all of the previous tenants of Highton View Terrace had been scattered throughout Japan since the bombing, and the very few that decided to stay behind and move back into their repaired homes were unwilling to answer any questions.

Then there was the rare tenant who actually decided to speak up. But all he said was something about seeing a bright light and hearing some loud crashes and animal calls.

Mulder quickly jumped to the conclusion of UFO involvement, but Scully shook it off as some kind of distraction during the bombing. The bright light and crashes were probably from the explosion and the animal sounds were from the distressed pets of the other tenants.

So the remainder of the cab ride was spent in silence. Both of them were just staring out their window, enjoying the view of Odaiba.

Scully then heard Mulder say something in (very badly pronounced) Japanese. She then felt the cab stop and a tapping at her shoulder. "What is it Mulder?"

"We're getting off here."

"Where are we?"

"The park."

"This is not a vacation."

"I know. I just saw that girl. The one who ran past us. And she's with some friends. Maybe she knows something that her mother isn't telling us."

"Mulder, what does a little girl-" Scully started to reprimand her partner, but was interrupted when she saw him get out of the cab and cross the street towards the children. Shaking her head, she got out and followed him.

* * *

The Digidestined hung lazily around the jungle gym.

Joe hung up side down from the crook of his knees. "Oh, I miss Gomamon. He's probably finished interviewing my replacements," Joe said ruefully. He then pulled himself back upright.

Mimi patted Joe on the back. "Oh! You know he was just kidding. That's Gomamon for you, he's quite the comedian!"

"Please don't pat my back like that. Hanging up side down kinda made me dizzy."

"Sorry." Mimi pulled her hand away and clutched it close to her chest. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I know just how you feel. Oh Palmon! Togemon! And Lillymon too!" Mimi started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Izzy unfolded his lap top and started to type away at it.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Matt curiously asked.

"I'm just calling up some old files from the Digimon Analyzer," Izzy replied. "Ah... Tentomon, you were my best friend, and confidante."

Sora peered over Izzy's shoulder. "Biyomon, I really did love you."

The others expressed their sadness and the yearning they had for their partners. Each of them took out their tags, crests, and digivices and looked at them. They remembered all the adventures they had just by looking at them.

"Oh Gatomon," Kari murmured. She looked up and saw a man walking up to them.

The man had brown hair, a slightly large nose, and he wore a suit underneath his black trench coat.

"Konnichiwa," the man greeted them. "Isn't it a little late for you kids to be out?"

Everyone immediately stowed away their digi-possessions.

Kari leaned over and whispered to her brother. "Tai, I thought we weren't allowed to talk to strangers."

"We aren't. As long as we're all together, he can't hurt us," Tai whispered back.

The man seemed to have noticed their nervousness and caution towards him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You speak English, right? I'm from the FBI, Agent Mulder. It's in America." The man even took out his badge and displayed it to them.

"Hello Agent Mulder," said the girl with the blue helmet. "I remember seeing you early this afternoon. I'm Sora. And these are my friends." Sora proceeded to point and name each child hanging off the bent pipes. "Where is your friend?"

"She's right here," replied a red headed woman. She was also in a dress suit that was hidden beneath a trench coat. "I'm his partner, Agent Scully."

"More like Skullgreymon, from the looks of you," Tai muttered under his breath. He received an elbow to the ribs from Matt and a glare from Mimi.

"Well," continued Mulder, "I was wondering if any of you kids know anything about the Highton View Terrace bombing."

That gouged a reaction from the children. They seemed to perk up at the memory. The emotions ranged from their face, from sadness to some kind of subtle happiness.

"Seems like that place holds a very special meaning for all of you," stated Scully.

"Oh, well, we all just used to live there," replied the boy known as Tai. He was quite peculiar, with unruly hair like a bird's nest and a pair of goggles atop his forehead.

"So you'd all know something about the terrorist attack, right?"

Mimi leaned over and whispered to Matt, "I don't think I like their questions. What if they're after the digimon and the Digiworld?"

"I'll see what I can do," Matt whispered back.

Joe, the blue haired boy with glasses, nervously raised his hand. "If I may speak, ma'am, yes, we were there that night."

Matt then cleared his throat to get the agents' attention. "We wouldn't want to drag out all those awful memories, _right_ TK?"

TK took his cue. He started to sniffle, then choked out a sob. "Uh *sob* huh. It was where we *sob* used to live when we *sob* used to be a family!" TK then turned on the waterworks and buried his face in Matt's shirt.

"You'll have to forgive him," said Matt, his voice starting to break too. "It just brings back a lot of painful memories!" Matt then buried his face into TK's large, green hat.

Frizzy haired Izzy then added, "And let me say, it was quite traumatic for us. We still haven't fully recovered from it. As you can both clearly see."

"Sorry to disturb you kids," apologized Mulder. "We'll be on our way now."

Mulder bowed and both he and Scully made their way back to the curb to walk back to their hotel.

"Man, you guys can stop faking it now," snapped Tai.

Both boys continued to cry.

Sora placed her hand on Tai's shoulder. "Tai! You should try to be a little bit more sensitive. Are you two okay?"

Both brothers revealed their smiling faces. They let a laugh.

"You guys fell for it again!" cried TK.

"Would you guys care to tell me what that sudden outburst was about?" asked Izzy.

"I didn't like the questions those agents were asking," replied Mimi. "For all we know they might be after the Digiworld!"

"Oh Mimi, for all we know, they could just be here for the bombing and nothing else," comforted Joe. "They won't find any leads, since it was a digimon battle, and how are you going to explain that? They'll then pack up the case and leave."

"Let's just hope that those two agents leave pretty soon," said Kari.

All the Digidestined simultaneously nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"What did you think about that little performance we got over there?" asked Mulder.

"I didn't buy it for a single minute," replied Scully.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to keep out eyes on those kids, right?"

To be continued...

Additional Author's Notes: I never really thought of an X-Files/Digimon crossover. I know, it seems absurd, but I just had to give it a try. If you want more, please tell me!


	2. The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons (Chapter ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The X-Files, or their characters. They rightfully belong to Chris Carter and Toei.

Author's Notes: The second part of the Digi-Files! I hope you guys love it! Please, tell me if I got Mulder and Scully's character a bit off. I'm not much for the X-Files, so if any Philes out there can give me some pointers, you're more than welcome to.

**The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons**

Mulder looked over the information that he had gathered from the seemingly unrelated cases. And he had an explanation for each one. The children's stories did check out, they all used to live in the apartment complex at the same time.

His theory for the strange weather was that probably each of those children possessed the power to control the weather. With their combined might, they might have been able to cause that snowstorm in the summer and other absurd meteorological conditions.

As for the bombing, the children were probably experimenting and then they couldn't control the combined might of their powers, whatever they were, and unleashed the explosion on Highton View Terrace.

But only those two fit together. There was still the missing children case and the monster sightings.

Mulder did find out that the children were recovered, thankfully. He didn't want any parents to be suffer, like in the Amber Lynn LaPierre investigation.

Now, the monster sightings... He didn't know where that fit in. Maybe those children's powers weren't just limited to the weather. They could be psychic or able to project images of their imagination.

They seemed so unrelated, but there was a nagging feeling like there was a hidden link in there, and it was probably those eight children he met at the park.

* * *

Datamon was looking over the information flashing before him. He had managed to salvage the records of the creation of the Digidestined.

"So perfect," Datamon muttered to himself. "The guardians were stupid to think that they could keep this information to themselves. Ah... Piedmon, thank you for interrupting their research."

Datamon extended his thin limbs to tap away at some more keys.

"My servant, thank you for retrieving the image of the Eight Child."

Copy Sora bowed obediently.

Datamon took the image of Kari from the present and matched it with the image scan of Kari from the past. He pushed a button, and from the floor, another metal table appeared. It soon set to work on creating the copy.

"The weaknesses and strengths of each chosen child. Well, we'll just have to make those weaknesses strengths and vice versa, hmm?"

At the push of another button, a panel in the wall revealed eight black digi-eggs with electrodes attached to them. The electrodes led to a set of a digivice and crest.

Datamon's maniacal laughter rang throughout the hollowed halls of the pyramid.

* * *

Sora was quite confused about the two talks she had yesterday. Tai and Kari thought that they saw her at the park, but Sora had a good alibi for both of them.

She did arrive at the park, just in time to see Kari and TK run up to her. Kari thought she talked to her on the other side of the park, but Sora never even took that route to get there.

_Strange, is this the work of another evil digimon?_ Sora pondered. _I hope not. Although, it would be nice to see Biyomon again._

The phone rang, shaking Sora from her thoughts. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"It's Izzy! Sora, I got an e-mail from Gennai! Please, round up the others for a meeting. We won't go to the park, in case the agents will find us, but we will meet in the forest clearing. You remember which one, right?"

"Of course. I'll contact them right away! Bye!"

Sora hung up, and then picked up the receiver to start calling the rest of the team.

* * *

The circle of friends serenely sat underneath the shade of the trees covering the clearing. They remembered that this was the place when they discussed the tactic of calling all their old school mates from Highton View Terrace.

The pounding of feet and slight huffing caught their attention. The saw Izzy running up to them with his Pineapple computer tucked underneath his arm.

"You're late," said Tai. "Now, you called this meeting and decide to show up late? How irresponsible."

Izzy stopped and caught his breath. "I *huff* was recharging *puff* the battery pack for my computer." He then took his seat. "Here it is, Gennai's e-mail."

The Digidestined leaned in closer to read the message. A little GIF of Gennai walked across the screen. He held up an envelope and read the letter inside.

"Hello Digidestined!"

"Hello Gennai," they simultaneously replied.

"Children, I'm sorry that I have to be the bearer of bad news."

"What is it now?" whined Joe.

"I'm sure that you aren't too happy that you're being called back to duty, but there is a new evil force brewing in the Digiworld. It's not as powerful as Apoclymon or the Dark Masters, but I wouldn't chance it. Well, I have to go now. I'll be sure to contact you soon. And remember, weapons don't kill people, people kill people."

"Ah... Gennai, what would we do without your philosophical guidance?" quipped Izzy.

"Okay, so we have a new force against us, big deal," said Matt. "We just go in, and take care of business, and be back in time for dinner."

"But remember, wasn't the gate closed and time between our world synchronized?" reminded Mimi.

"I guess that means if we want to spend time with the digimon, we're going to cut it quite short," said TK.

"I was really looking forward to seeing Gatomon and Angewomon again," commented Kari. "I think we should go home now."

All of them started to get up and head for home.

"Remember," started Sora, "keep in contact with us if anything else pops up, okay Izzy?"

"Right."

* * *

Mulder and Scully were staking out the city of Odaiba, trying to make sure that the current addresses of the children were accurate.

"Mulder, don't you find it quite ridiculous that we're questioning these kids on all these events?"

"Of course not Scully. They're young, they have open minds. I'm sure that talking about monsters to them would seem like nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yes, and we'll ask them if they've seen the tooth fairy lately along with the Easter bunny."

"Scully, you know they don't believe in the Easter bunny. They have a different religious system, remember?"

Scully gave her partner a glare as they were about to turn on the corner.

Both stopped when they saw a familiar mess of brown hair and blue clothes whiz past them. It was followed by a mass of pink and yellow.

"Hey Tai! Kari! Slow down you kids!" called Mulder. Scully rolled her eyes behind him.

The two children stopped and nervously stood still. They slowly turned around to see the two agents.

"Uh... Hello agents," said Tai.

"Hello Mr. Mulder, Ms. Scully," Kari politely said.

"So, where are you kids off to in such a hurry?" Mulder asked.

"We're on our way home," replied Tai. "Kari's beginning to feel a bit of a cold coming on." He nudged his sister.

Kari forced out a weak cough. "I have to get some bed rest."

"Then you shouldn't have been outside today," said Scully.

"Oh, that's Kari for you. She sure is the little trooper!" Tai then placed his hand behind his head and nervously laughed. "Well, we better be on our way."

"Let us join you," offered Mulder. "Can't cross the street alone. Not with someone as sick as Kari."

Tai waved his hands in front of him. "No need for that! It's a short walk! No streets! And it's just a little cold!"

"I insist. I'm a doctor, I can check her out at your house," added Scully.

The kids were cornered.

"Yeah, sure, you guys can come along with us," said Tai.

The agents were led to another apartment complex, where one of the doors would lead to the Kamiya residence.

* * *

Izzy sat patiently by his computer at him, hooked up and playing the waiting game.

He pondered heavily over what new danger they would have to face, and if it would involve another trip to the Digiworld.

Of course they would have to fight in the Digiworld! Would he want to drag a bunch of innocent people into the battles?

Izzy took out his digivice and looked intently at it. He lazily watched as the numbers slowly changed on the watch mode.

* * *

Datamon continued to tap away at the keys. It had taken a while, but the copies' bodies were complete, and now, he just needed to program into them their personalities.

The copies had electrodes attached to their temples and the wires led to the digi-eggs and other assorted Digidestined knick-knacks.

"Shall I start with my first creation? Ah... Sora, she shall have the dark counterpart of Biyomon along with the Icon of Hate."

He gleefully pushed a button and a blood red glow began to surround "Sora". Datamon then hopped off the console and marched along each copied Digidestined.

"As for the rest of you, your turns will come." He marched back and forth in front of them. "Tai, you shall have the Icon of Cowardice. Matt, the Icon of Hostility. Mimi, the Icon of Deceit. Joe, the Icon of Apathy. Izzy, the Icon of Ignorance. As for you little ones," he stopped in front of TK and Kari's copies, "you two shall have the Icons of Despair and Darkness. I'm sure you children find these icons to be quite fitting. Now, I'm sure with what little you can comprehend, you were all created for the purpose of destroying the Digidestined!"

All of them just blinked dumbly as they waited for their personalities to load.

* * *

Mulder watched as Scully checked out Kari. She gave the little girl a perfect bill of health.

"Thank you Dr. Scully," said Kari. She meekly went to her room, with her pet cat, Miko, behind her.

"Well, I guess I was making a mountain out of a mole hill," said Tai. "I'm sorry we wasted your time. I guess you two should go back to investigating the bombing!"

"Actually, we're here to investigate a lot of things," said Mulder.

"What kind of things?" Tai nervously asked.

"He means the bombing, the strange weather changes, child abductions, and monster sightings," Scully said straightforwardly. "And all of them occurred here. He thinks that all of them are related."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about those, do you?" Mulder then took a seat beside Tai on the couch. The older man leaned forward to look the boy in the eyes.

Tai was beginning to sweat. "Ha ha! Monsters! That's the most loaded nonsense I have ever heard of! As for the weather, we can thank the thinning ozone layer for that!"

The two agents gave a knowing look at each other.

Luckily, the phone rang, and Tai made a break for it to answer the call. "Hello, Kamiya residence."

"Hey Tai," said Matt.

"What are you calling me for, Matt?"

"Hey, I was bored. What are you doing right now?"

"Right now, I'm being grilled by those two agents we met yesterday."

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

"Hey! Keep it down. Why do you think I'm whispering?"

"Alright. You need any help?"

"I think I can take care of them. But just in case, why don't you and TK come over and distract them?"

"Yeah, we're on our way."

Mulder looked over his shoulder as Tai hung up. He watched the boy as he made his way back down to the couch.

"So, was that another friend of yours?"

"Oh, that was Matt. You know, blonde boy with the green turtle neck."

"The one who told us that sob story. Let's cut to the chase. We think that you know something about all of these incidents."

"What would a kid like me know?!"

"We have reason to believe that you and your friends know plenty enough," said Scully.

"All I know is that-"

"And lying to a federal agent is an offense."

Tai gulped. So much for Plan B. He had to settle for stalling. "Uh, well, you think Kari should be here for this?"

Mulder thought about it. "Why not. She might provide some useful information."

Tai slowly got up and made his way to the room he shared with his sister.

He disappeared into the room for a few minutes. For a while, they agents heard some faint conversation from behind the door. And then, Tai emerged with his little sister.

"Okay agents, we're ready to answer any of your questions. Where do you want to start?"

"For one thing, you could start with telling us about the night of the bombing," said Mulder.

"We were all so young, and it was so long ago. But that night, Kari and I stayed up late. We were out on the balcony when we saw a bright light appear from the sky," explained Tai.

"And from that bright light, we saw an egg appear," added Kari.

"An egg?" Scully said in disbelief.

"Don't mind her kids, just keep going," reassured Mulder.

"Well, from that egg came a monster, and then another monster came through the bright light in the sky," said Kari.

"Before we knew it, there were two gigantic monsters duking it out in the middle of the complex. The really wrecked the place. Everyone else didn't see what happened, and when Kari and I tried to tell everyone, they thought we were just using our imagination to cope."

"Anyone else know about this?"

Tai opened his mouth and was about to explain when a knocking at the door interrupted them.

"Let's take a look at who's here!" Tai answered the door to find Matt and TK on the other side. "Thank goodness you guys are here on time. We were about to spill to them about the Digiworld."

"Hey, let's round up the others and head over to Izzy's," suggested Matt. "We could lose the two of them if they try to follow us. And besides, it would save us a lot of time waiting for Izzy to call us."

"Okay, you two stay put and I'll get Kari." Tai left the door wide open as he made his way to the agents. "Agents, I'm sorry, but Kari and I have to go. We have to meet with our friends."

Tai ushered the agents out of the apartment and past Matt and TK. The boys watched as the pair made their way down the hall and out of sight.

"Kari! We're going to Izzy's to wait with him!"

Kari got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. "We have to leave a note for mom and dad, just in case we might make a return trip to the Digiworld." She immediately started to write the note.

"Aw... Kari, you must have been taking some pointers from Joe on thinking ahead. Let's go."

The pairs of siblings then left the hall and made their way to their friends.

* * *

A loud beeping from Izzy's hooked up computer woke him up from his nap.

"AH! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Izzy jolted forward and saw another image of Gennai walking across the screen.

"Hello Izzy," said Gennai. "Let's cut the pleasantries. I will send you a program that will allow you to open the gate and re-enter the Digiworld. Just call the others to gather at your house and wait for it to load. I'm looking forward to seeing you all quite soon."

Then little Gennai walked off the screen.

Izzy scanned the desk top and saw a new icon in the corner. It was probably the program. He double clicked on it and waited for it to load. From the amount of time, he would be there for a few hours.

* * *

Sora and Mimi soon joined up with the troupe of friends.

Sora looked over her shoulder and saw the two agents following them at a distance. "Tai, we're being followed by those two agents from yesterday."

"I know. We tried to lose them, but they just keep on getting right back on track," said Tai.

"Well, where are we going now?" asked Mimi.

"We're on our way to Joe's," replied Matt.

"Isn't this the wrong way?"

"We're trying to lose them. That's why we keep on taking all these twists and turns."

The kids, after a few more minutes, found their way to Joe's. They checked their backs and didn't see the man and woman anywhere.

They rang the doorbell and Jim, Joe's older brother, let them in.

"Hey guys," greeted Jim. "Let me guess, you're here to see Joe? He's in his room, studying."

The Digidestined nodded their heads and made their way to his room. The barged inside and startled Joe from his pile of books.

"Gah! You guys! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Sorry," apologized TK. "But it was funny to see that look on your face." A bunch of giggles followed that comment.

"Well, what are you guys here for?"

"Those two agents are coming pretty close to finding out about us and the Digiworld," explained Tai.

"So we're going to Izzy's and we're going to wait with him," added Kari.

"Well, you guys could have called."

"Those agents had Tai, and then they were following us. So we thought it better to lose them on foot," said Matt.

"And it's good to be well prepared. For all we know, Izzy might have found his way back to the Digiworld without us," said Sora.

Joe gulped and got up from his desk. "I'll pack the toilet paper."

Everyone cheered as Joe went to get the first aid bag and pack it with supplies.

Jim stuck his head through the door. "Hey Joe, what are you doing?" He looked down on his brother, who was crawling on the floor looking for band aids. "Are you going to save the world again?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

The almost fully assembled crew had finally arrived at Izzy's apartment. They took the straight route to get there since they were confident that Mulder and Scully were now lost somewhere downtown.

"Guys! What a pleasant surprise!" Izzy ushered his friends inside. "I was about to call you. I'm just loading a program from Gennai."

"What does it do?" asked Kari.

"It's supposed to bring us back to the Digiworld."

The other gasped in surprise.

"I know, it's a bit of a shock for me too. Anyways, the program won't be finished loading in a few more minutes, but we have to wait patiently."

All of the Digidestined crowded into Izzy's room to wait for the program to finish loading.

* * *

Mulder and Scully managed to follow the children the rest of the way undetected. They soon reached the Izumi's apartment.

"All the kids are together. Let's see if we can stop them before they try anything," said Mulder.

"I don't believe what those kids said. Sure, they might know something about all of these cases. Sure, they were living at the complex before it was destroyed, maybe they knew some of the missing children, and maybe they actually thought they saw monsters to cope."

"That's just the surface, maybe there's more to it than that." Mulder placed his hand on the doorknob, and gently turned it. Unlocked.

The two of them crept inside. They heard faint voices coming from behind the first door to their left. Both of them stepped closer and peered through the crack of the partially opened door.

"So, how much longer until we get to the Digiworld?"

"Give me a nano. The program is almost done."

"What are you gonna do when we get back there?"

"I'm going to give Patamon a great big hug!"

"Palmon and I are going to catch up on some old times, and fashion tips!"

"Oh! Hey! It's done!"

They heard the flutter and clacking of keys. Then an old man spoke.

"Hello Chosen Children."

"Gennai!"

"Are all of you ready to go back to the Digiworld? On such short notice, I was able to assemble your digimon. You'll all meet together inside my house."

"Oh no! Not that underwater house!"

"Now children, if you want to return, all you have to do is hold out your digivices. Just give it a few seconds."

A bright light started to emerge from the room. Mulder and Scully took it as their cue to barge inside.

They saw a bright light emanating from the computer screen and all eight of the children holding out these tiny beeper like gadgets in their hands towards the screen.

The horrified children turned their heads at the agents, but could barely tell them to get away before the bright light engulfed them all.

To be continued...

Additional Author's Notes: Oh boy, Mulder and Scully get pulled along into the digital world. Boy, is that a hoot? Keep those comments coming and tell me if there are any mistakes that should be fixed. Anyways, please be patient with the parts that come out. I'm a busy writer, ya know? What with school and all, so please be patient.


	3. The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons (Chapter ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The X-Files, or their characters. They rightfully belong to Chris Carter and Toei.

Author's Notes: Third part. I hope I got the disclaimer right! That is, if Digimon actually does belong to Toei... Anyhoo, time to find out about the agents' reactions to the Digiworld!

**The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons**

The agents and the children were a mass of bodies cluttered on Gennai's living room rug.

"Children, you didn't tell me that you were bringing along guests," said Gennai.

Izzy got up first and rubbed his sore bottom. "We didn't bring them along. They just happened to stumble in along with us."

The two agents quickly got on their two feet and scanned the room. It looked normal, except for the windows. Outside, they saw a small garden with fish swimming through it!

Mulder looked up and down at the old man before them. He wore dark robes, had a bulbous nose, squinty eyes, and a topknot of greying hair was atop his head.

"I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully. If you don't mind my asking, sir, where are we?" asked Mulder.

"You two are in the digital world, also known as, the Digiworld," answered Joe.

"This can't be happening," muttered Scully.

"Oh, but is, madam," said Gennai. "Children, if the rest of you will just get up, open up that rice paper wall over there. On the other side are your friends."

The Digidestined excitedly got up and altogether pulled back the sliding panel. On the other side were these strange looking creatures. They let out a cheer when they finally saw each other. They each ran up to their counterparts and hugged.

"What are those things?" Scully inquired to no one in particular.

"Those are digital monsters. Digimon for short. The children that you see before you are the Digidestined," explained Gennai.

"I don't understand."

"If you two will come with me to the next room, I will explain everything to you." Gennai led the agents to another small room, via another sliding rice paper wall.

"Now that we're alone, would you care to tell us what's going on?" asked Mulder.

"Of course. There are two worlds, the digital world and the real world. It started all the way back to when those children were just toddlers. A rip between the fabrics of our realities caused a single digi-egg to drop through the other side. Now, following that egg was another large digimon."

"Let me guess, the site of where these two landed was Highton View Terrace, right?" guessed Scully.

"Correct. Now, if you'll let me continue, little Tai and Kari were out that night. When the large digimon started its attack, the egg hatched, and from that egg, another digimon was able to digivolve in order to protect Kari and Tai."

Mulder waved his hands around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lost me there. Digi-what, and digi-who?"

Gennai let out a sigh. "Digivolving is the process of when a digimon proceeds to the next level of its development. The change doesn't last very long, depending on how much energy is exerted during its time in the next level. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Sorry."

"That night, Tai and Kari were not the only children to witness the battle. I'm sure you can tell who they are. Digivolving was quite a new process to us. So, we took the information that we could from each of the children, and then, we were able to create the digivices, tags, and crests. Unfortunately, our research was cut short by Piedmon, a Dark Master. I took the products of our work and fled."

"Now, who is this 'we' that you're talking about? Are there more humans here in this world?" asked Scully.

"I am neither human nor digimon. I am both, yet neither. And the 'we' I was talking about were the guardians. We have watched over the Digiworld, unlike another set of watchers, we have bodies. Unfortunately, I am the only one left who survived Piedmon's attack on our secret research lab. But, that was a long time ago and we now have to focus on this new problem. You can ask the children any other questions you might have."

The three of them stepped outside of the room and returned to see the children and their friends catching up on old times.

"Hello you two!" cried a strange seal like monster. It bounded its way towards the two agents' feet. "You must be new to this place. Let me, Gomamon, be your tour guide!"

A giant lady bug spoke up. "Gomamon, you couldn't lead yourself out of a paper bag!"

"Hey! I pretty much know my way around, Tentomon!"

"Boys, boys, break it up!" A pink bird fluttered between the two digimon. "We shouldn't be fighting in front of the guests. I'm Biyomon."

"I'm Agumon! Nice to meet you!" said an orange dinosaur.

"Gabumon here," said a dog with a blue fur coat and a horn.

And so, the introductions went all around.

The two agents still couldn't believe that these creatures, or digimon, could talk.

"What? No 'Pika, pika'?" quipped Mulder. He received an elbow to the ribs from his partner.

The confused digimon looked at each other for answers while their friends sweatdropped.

* * *

The water parted before the ten travelers, revealing a long stairway leading back to land.

"Just like something out of the 'Ten Commandments'," commented Mulder.

"Quite an inappropriate time to think of old movies," said Scully.

"Don't you two dawdle," said the walking houseplant, Palmon.

All of them walked upwards and were standing on the shoreline. They looked back just in time to see the lake fill up the gap that was there.

"Well kids," started Scully, "is there anything else we need to know about this crazy world?"

The children and the digimon looked back and forward at each other. It was going to be a long walk, why not tell them a long story?

* * *

They had managed to reach the edge of the forest when the Digidestined finally finished their tale.

"Let me get this straight," started Scully, "the bombing was actually caused by the battle between two Champion level digimon. The strange weather occurrences happened when Tai here opened another rip between the two worlds, causing digimon to just come into our world and let their powers loose. The monster sightings were not mass hallucinations, but people actually seeing these digimon at work. And finally, the missing children were abducted by a vampire who was looking for the Eight Child, which turned out to be Kari."

The children nodded their heads.

"Now you get it!" cried Sora.

"But I don't understand this part. How can you be gone for months in here, and end up practically passing a few hours out there in the real world?"

"The concept of time here was accelerated," explained Izzy. "One day here was equal to one minute in the real world. But, since we defeated Apoclymon, we were of no more use here. As the Digiworld reconfigured itself, time between our worlds was synchronized. We traveled across the gate and the gate was closed. Until now."

"Well, this is a bit hard to take in."

"It was even harder to take in when the entities told us about our reason for being here," said Joe.

"Entities?" the agents said cynically.

"They are leftover bits of data from the Digiworld. They monitor the balance between light and darkness here. They may have no bodies, but they are very powerful. They had to possess, or shall I say 'borrow' Kari to project the shadows of the past to us," explained Tai.

"Well kids, now that you told us your story, time for us to tell ours," said Mulder.

* * *

"Oh cool!" cried Tai. "Those stories were completely gross, yet totally cool!"

"Ew! I can't believe someone would eat another person's liver!" commented Mimi.

"I think I lost my appetite, and pretty soon, maybe my lunch," said Joe.

"Those Lone Gunmen seem to be quite the characters. I should meet them someday and discuss hacking procedures and techniques," said Izzy.

"It's going to be tough to find them. They're pretty good at covering their tracks," replied Scully.

"Were those old starlight spirits anything like the entities?" asked Kari.

"They could be," answered Mulder.

"Good thing we don't have to worry about government conspiracies here," commented Matt. "For one thing, there are no governments here in the first place!"

"Yeah, all we have are a bunch of evil digimon bent on world domination," quipped Sora. "Anyways, how far are we, Biyomon?"

"Well, we're now on the outskirts of the desert," answered the bird. "I think I can see Piximon's old home from here."

The children then hung their heads in memory of their old friend.

"Well, it's too hard to cross the desert on foot," said TK.

"Kari, if we cross the desert, you might get another heat stroke. Why don't we get some help out here?" asked Tai.

"Good idea," said Kari. "Guys, you know what to do."

Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Palmon digivolved.

Mulder and Scully watched the strange process happening before their eyes.

In just a few seconds, two angels, a fairy, and a large firebird hovered before them.

"Me, Angemon, and Angewomon can only carry two each," said Lillymon. "Who'd like to hop on?"

Mimi and Izzy stepped forward to be taken up by Lillymon. Angemon and Angewomon gathered Kari, TK, Tai, and Matt in their arms. The agents and the rest of the group hopped on Birdramon while Sora clung to her friend's large talon.

Everyone held on for dear life as their only way of air travel took off.

* * *

As the motley little group flew over the desert, the heat was starting to get to them.

"I think the heat is getting to me," said Mimi.

"Why's that?" asked Scully.

"Because I think I'm hallucinating." Mimi pointed to the sight below them.

They had an overhead view of a cruise ship schooning across the desert sand, leaving a dust trail in its wake.

"That's impossible!"

"Remember, this is the Digiworld," reminded Izzy. "Monsters can talk, they can digivolve, and black gears fly about. Etcetera, etcetera."

"My petals are starting to wilt. Can't we climb aboard that cruise ship?" suggested Lillymon.

"She has a point," said Angewomon. "My wings are getting tired."

"So are mine," added Angemon.

"Okay, fine. We'll set down there. We want you guys to get all rested up in time for the big battle," said Tai.

The four flying figures descended on the pleasure ship. Their rapidly shrinking shadows seemed to have alerted the captain, since the cruise ship stopped and waited for their arrival.

As soon as they touched down and got off their flying digimon, they de-digivolved back into their former selves.

"So Gennai was right, the change doesn't last very long," commented Scully.

"What do we do here? You kids know about this place more than I do," said Mulder.

"For one thing, I hope Cockatrimon doesn't show up around here!" squealed Mimi.

"Yeah, it was bad enough being chased by him around the ship the first time," added Sora.

"Okay. I know we had some bad experiences here before, but I'm sure that everything is fine and that this ship is being run by a good crew," assured Tai.

"What if it's another trap?! Huh?! What do you think about that?" panicked Joe.

The door leading to the cabins started to open slowly. It opened wider... and wider... and wider... revealing: the Gekomon and Otamamon! 

"Princess Mimi!" they all cried. They started to swarm the now pink haired girl. "The princess is back! Prepare a feast!"

The joyful digimon carried the whole group and brought them inside the ship.

* * *

The humans and their digimon sat around the large banquet table being prepared for them.

The Gekomon zipped back and forth, bringing in trays of exotic fruits and clearing away empty dishes.

One of the Gekomon hovered over Mimi and was happily chatting away with her. "Oh princess! We're so happy that you've returned to us! We missed you!"

"It really shows," Mimi replied. "Have any of you noticed anything strange going on in the Digiworld?"

"Why no, Princess Mimi. Everything has returned to normal ever since Apoclymon's defeat!"

The others could only watch and listen to the conversation with interest (or boredom, depending on who you were), seeing as how the amphibian digimon were too excited and would only listen to their liege.

"So, how come you aren't back at the castle?"

"We still live at the castle, princess. Some of us just thought that we should go out and see the rest of the Digiworld! Thank you for helping restore things back to the way they were."

"Oh, it's just my little gift to the world! And how are the repairs to the castle coming along?"

"Our master, and king, Shogungekomon has finally calmed down since his awakening. He is quite sorry for the trouble he caused. You know how cranky royalty gets after being disturbed from their beauty sleep."

"Don't I know it! As for the repairs?"

"Oh yes! They're coming along nicely. We already finished the south hall. But we were wondering, if ever you should make a return trip, are there any suggestions you'd like to make?"

"Would I?! Of course! Can you fetch me a piece of paper and a pen?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth had an attentive little tadpole like digimon handed one to her.

"Okay! Let's start with the bedrooms. Each of them should have a walk-in closet. And the decor! Pink, with flowers all around..."

* * *

By the time Mimi had finished rambling off her plans for the castle, she looked up to find everyone almost nodding off in front of their half eaten meals or staring into space.

"Hey!" Mimi screeched. "Wake up!"

Everyone perked up and looked around as they blinked.

"Are we under attack? Because if we are, I told you so," said Joe groggily.

"No, it's not that. The Gekomon want to know where we should go? Since I'm the princess, they want to go where ever I want to, but I can't rush into things without asking my friends!"

The seven children smiled at what she said.

"And well, I'm a little indecisive."

Then they all facevaulted.

Matt got up first and suggested, "Why don't we check out their castle? It'll be a good base of operations."

"To the castle!" Mimi cried, and the Gekomon and Otamamon were bustling around, trying to change course.

* * *

Everyone went to their cabins, seeing as how the trip to cross the desert again, and find a few detours around any small digimon villages and forests would take the night.

Each of them, as per Mimi's orders, had found their rooms to be quite luxurious, although, they were decorated to Mimi's tastes. So each of them shuffled reluctantly into their pink and frilly rooms.

"Well, this girl sure likes to think pink, huh Mulder?" Scully said.

"My my. Another derisive comment, hmm?"

"Of course. I need to do something to pass the time."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Same goes to you."

"Goodnight Mulder."

"Goodnight Scully." 

* * *

"Oh!" gushed Mimi. "I love this room! It's just so perfect!"

"We designed it exactly the way you wanted it, princess. I hope your friends are enjoying their rooms too," said a random Otamamon.

Three loud knocks were heard on Mimi's door. The princess of pink went to answer it. On the other side, she found a fuming Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and TK.

"Hi boys! Aren't you staying up a little bit past your bed time?"

"WE'RE IN A PINK ROOM!!!" all five of them shouted at once.

"And the problem is?"

"BOYS DO NOT LIKE PINK!!!" they complained at once.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't all five of you sleep out on the deck? I'm sure the Gekomon can provide some deck chairs, pillows, and blankets."

The boys thought for a minute about sleeping under the stars and encountering the cold night. All of them shook their heads and dejectedly went back to their very effeminate rooms.

"Goodnight guys!" Mimi chirped to the boys' retreating backs.

* * *

Daybreak filtered into each of the cabin's in the ship. The sunlight added a special sparkly quality to the rooms.

Then, the doors simultaneously burst open as the Gekomon and Otamamon gave their guests a wake up call.

"Wake up! We're here! We're at the palace!" they cried.

Mimi jumped up with a start and perkily got dressed and ready to see her old castle. Everyone, except for Mimi, groggily got up from their beds or turned over to catch a few more winks.

* * *

The cruise ship had just docked, and all of them prepared to greet the welcoming committee. They were sure that the rest of the Gekomon and Otamamon would be just as enthusiastic to welcome back their princess.

Mimi looked over the deck and saw a large crowd awaiting them.

"Well, I'll lead. Followed by you guys and then the Gekomon and Otamamon. I get to go first since they're expecting to see me!"

"Mimi, you don't want this success to get to your head, just like before, now do you?" asked Tai.

"Oh Tai! Don't be silly! I'm just here to greet my loyal subjects! They must have waited ages for my return! I'm just trying to be courteous."

"Okay, now that we have that settled..."

"And now, my public awaits." Mimi smoothed out one last wrinkle on her skirt and tucked away one more strand of hair before stepping out to the crowd.

But as soon as she set foot on the land, the awaiting subjects cried out, "There's the impostor! Arrest her!"

Before the Digidestined and the agents knew it, they were seized by the amphibious digimon and dragged to the dungeons.

To be continued...

Additional Author's Notes: The children and the agents are now in trouble. What are they to do? Will they ever meet the doubles? Oh yeah, I have now worked things out with my schedule. Expect to find the next installment of the Digi-Files every weekend! Either Friday night, Saturday, or Sunday.


	4. The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons (Chapter ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The X-Files, or their characters. They rightfully belong to Chris Carter and Toei.

Author's Notes: I just finished this on Friday, but I was banned from the computer until now. So here is part four! It seems that in the last episode, one of the copies managed to get to the Gekomon first. I'm sure you can guess who it is! Please, tell me, if I got Mulder and Scully's character wrong. I know I haven't been giving them much dialogue, but I'm trying!

**The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons**

It was eight to a cell down in the dark dungeon. Tai, Sora, Kari, TK, and their digimon were altogether in one cell and they were separated by a barred wall from Mimi, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and their digimon. Mulder and Scully were in another cell from across the hall.

It was quite crowded, so everyone brooded in their own small dark space of the cell.

Matt sat in his corner and played a down time blues to reflect everyone's mood.

Scully looked at the golden cross she always wore. It glinted of the faint sunlight. "We're in a dangerous land, or dimension, and our only hope are these kids. How can they help us if they've been caught themselves?"

"Scully, you have to have faith in them. They've been through tougher things than both of us." Mulder looked up at the imprisoned children. "You kids seem to have been in this situation before. What do we do now?"

"Last time, we had Palmon here to help us break out," muttered Tai. "And even then, we were caught anyways."

"You know what, I'll tell what we should do. We should sit here and wait for our inevitable doom," Joe rambled pitifully. He drew his knees up to his forehead and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Joe, you shouldn't be such a pessimist. It gives you wrinkles." Mimi then crouched over the worried boy. She smoothed down some of his hair. "I'm sure that this is one big misunderstanding and they'll let us go. They'll even have a big apology banquet!"

"Yeah," started Izzy. "They'll have an elegant ceremony to praise their princess' return. In full regalia!"

"There'll be cake," said TK.

"And ice cream too!" added Kari.

Soon, everyone else joined in on comforting Joe.

"We'll sing some karaoke," said Sora.

Matt stopped his harmonica playing and added, "Maybe we won't need karaoke. We'll have a live band. Mimi will be in the lead and I'll do back up." He then played a bright riff.

"And we'll be given medals because we're heroes!" exclaimed Tai.

Light flooded all of a sudden, illuminating the figure standing at the doorway. "Silence!" cried the figure. It started to walk down to the cells at the far end of the dungeon.

Their eyes adjusted to the light, and they could see that the figure was flanked by two Gekomon and another digimon. From what they could tell, the figure was a girl.

As soon as they could finally make out who the person was, they gasped out in surprise.

Their captor was Mimi! Well, a girl who looked exactly like Mimi, but there were differences. The girl's hair was black, and her eyes were brown, yet pupil less, giving them a glossed over and hollow quality. She wore the same ball gown that Mimi wore, but instead of white with pink trim, it was grey with green trim.

Mimi, the one in the cell, got up and indignantly marched over to face herself. "Uh! What awful fashion sense you have! Black hair with grey and green?! What _are_ you thinking?"

"I said, silence!" screeched the girl again.

"Well, good to know that some things don't change when it comes to evil twins," Mulder said quietly.

"Mimi" took out her lace and feathers fan and tapped it against her palm. She looked at the Gekomon and said, "Leave me be."

"But Princess! These are dangerous prisoners!" protested one of the Gekomon.

"Don't worry, I have Palmon at my side." The imposter took a step to the side to reveal the other digimon behind her.

This Palmon was a little bit different. The flower atop its head looked much more wilted and it had a sickly green pallor to it.

The Gekomon bowed and stepped out and closed the door behind them.

"At last, we meet," said "Mimi".

"Who are you?"

"I'm your better half! Or shall I say, your better self?"

"Nuh-uh! I would never imprison my own friends or trick the Gekomon into obeying me!"

"If I recall, you did once!" The girl let loose a shrill laugh. Everyone cringed upon hearing it. "History does have a funny way of repeating itself, don't you think?" She then stepped forward, and with her fan, smacked Mimi across the face in one swift motion.

Mimi held her stinging cheek. "Palmon, please protect me!"

The little pink plant tried to rush to her friend's rescue, but the other Palmon whipped at it, sending it stumbling back. The real Palmon held its arms up to its face.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you," apologized Palmon.

"See, that's what's wrong with you," rasped the sickly Palmon.

"Yes. You're both so weak and pathetic. It's a wonder that not only did you save this world, but you did not even manage to conquer it!"

Scully ran up to the bars and rebuked the copy. "Those kids were sent here to protect this place, not feed off on other people's gratitude."

"I was addressing myself, not you. Now, you see, you did what I'm doing right now. Using the digimon's gratitude."

"I changed! I honestly did! I'm no longer the spoiled brat that first arrived here!"

"Oh, but you are. Think about it. You're still the selfish twerp that you are! You may think you've changed, but you know that you haven't. I'm in you, somewhere, and I'm waiting to come out."

The girl smiled smugly, one of malice and triumph. She then turned on her heel and left with the wilting Palmon following after her. The Digidestined, agents, and digimon were left in stunned silence.

The light disappeared as the door creaked to a close, and Mimi broke down sobbing.

* * *

The concerned Gekomon escorts caught up and walked along their princess.

"Princess Mimi, did they try to harm you?"

"Of course not! They would know the consequences of angering their princess."

The two Gekomon sent each other worried glances.

"Please princess, tell us again, what has brought you back to us?"

Their raven haired princess let out an exasperated sigh. "If I must explain again, I am here because those imposters are a danger to our world. You know that I would do anything I could to protect all of you! You would know what would happen if anything went wrong around here."

The two Gekomon stopped and shrank back. "Yes princess, we couldn't live without you," they said meekly.

"Now, if you two shall leave me, I will now retire. Palmon, come along now!"

The princess waved her hand around and the sickly looking Palmon followed behind her.

As soon as they were out of sight, the Gekomon started to go back in the direction of their true princess.

* * *

While the children worked at comforting their comrade, the agents were thinking of an escape plan.

"I'd hate to break the moment," started Scully, "but we're going to have to figure out how we should get out of here."

"If any of you have a pin or some kind of stick..." said Mulder.

Gabumon caught onto the idea. He tried to pick the lock with his horn, but to no avail.

This time, it was Mimi who was huddled on the stone floor, wallowing in self pity. She had seen their last chance at escape as a time of hopelessness.

"*sob* She's right! *sniffle* I'm no better than *sob* who I was before!" Mimi wailed pitifully.

Palmon started to cry also. "I couldn't do anything Mimi! I'm sorry!"

"No, I should be sorry! For not being a better person!"

"Please, Mimi, don't cry," soothed Joe.

"Yeah, you know that she's lying," comforted Izzy.

"She's doing the same thing that Cherrymon tried on me," said Matt. "Don't listen to her. She's nothing at all like you."

"That's exactly who I am! A spoiled and selfish little airhead!"

"No, I know you. Remember your sincerity and your kindness..."

"And how peaceful, gentle, and sweet you are too," added Joe.

"Your friends are right princess!" cried a voice.

They all looked up to see two Gekomon, as ridiculous as it seemed, stealthily moving around in the dark.

"My friends!" Mimi cried.

"Shhh! Not so loud princess, the imposter might hear us!" they whispered.

"Why are you helping us now?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"We're really sorry," one of them apologized.

"But we couldn't rebel against the pretender. She's much more powerful than she seems!" added the other.

One of them tip-toed and dug his hand into the other one's tuba like horn. From the hole, they produced a set of keys!

"Do you know how she got her power?" asked Izzy.

"She came to castle one day, claiming to be our princess. We had our doubts, but we accepted her anyways, but we kept thinking that it was too good to be true." The first Gekomon then handed the keys to its friend.

"But then, she started to show her true colours. She went back to bossing us around, and when we refused, she sent her Palmon on us! It digivolved into something horrible!" The other Gekomon inserted the key into each lock and set the prisoners free.

"She sent us around the Digiworld in that cruise ship in hope that we would find you and lure you back to here!"

"I love nothing more than a good old fashioned jail break," quipped Matt.

"Okay, what do we do now?" asked TK.

"Just try to sneak out of the castle. Don't worry princess, we'll stay behind and keep you and your friends safe."

"That's such a noble sacrifice. I can't let you do that! I have to stay behind and fight!"

"No! Mimi, this is why they're staying behind, so that we can escape and free them from this tyrant," said Sora.

Mimi solemnly nodded. "Okay, let's go. And you guys, be careful."

The two Gekomon nodded and led them through the darkened hallways.

They were about to cross the grand entrance room when the lights flickered on. Everyone stopped in their tracks and saw the counterfeit Mimi standing at the top of the stairs, looking down on them.

"Well, it seems that I should have taken some extra security precautions. Palmon, get them!"

Palmon started to digivolve, but the Togemon that stood before them was not the one that they were familiar with. Of course, it still looked like a giant cactus with boxing gloves, but the slight difference was that behind its eye holes burned a demonic fire, its needles seemed to be much more longer and sharper, and the boxing gloves had spikes protruding from it.

"I think this would be a good time to run!" cried Scully.

Everyone made a break for it, while some Gekomon came to the rescue. Their tiny frames compared to the giant plant wouldn't stand a chance, but they would fend off the thing long enough to distract it.

Mimi looked behind her and saw her subjects being thrashed around the room. She stopped running and turned around.

"Mimi, please, let's go!" pleaded Palmon.

"Palmon, digivolve! I command you!"

"We can't help them. They're doing this for us."

"NO!" she yelled, getting ready to jump into the fray and to their rescue. But she was held back by strong hands. She was whirled around to face Agent Mulder.

"Let me go! I have to help them!"

"Don't let their sacrifice be in vain," he said.

"I don't want any sacrifices! No more fighting!"

Mulder picked up the girl and her digimon and started running to catch up with the rest.

They saw that they were being led by a small group of one Gekomon and Otamamon, leading them outside through strong wooden doors.

"Where are we going?" asked Kari.

"We're going to seek refuge with our master: Shogungekomon!" replied the lead Gekomon.

They crossed a stone bridge that lead to a small extension of the castle. They moved in through the large wooden doors and found a giant red frog with two tubas on the side of its head.

"Our lord! We've brought the princess here for safe-keeping!" announced a little Otamamon.

"You know that the evil one will find us here," it boomed out loud.

"But we have no other ideas, master!"

The giant digimon looked down solemnly at his children. He wanted to save theirs and the strangers' lives. "I want all of you to take to the ship and flee."

"What?!" the Digidestined and their digimon cried.

One small Otamamon pleaded with its king. "What about you? Will you not be joining us?"

"I've lived a long life. Centuries, maybe even a millennium. You are all my children and my subjects, so I want all of you to survive."

The agents looked stoically while everyone else in the room started to sniffle.

"Now go. Tell the rest of them to get inside the ship and flee. I'll hold off those two trouble makers."

"But master-"

"GO!" And to emphasize, he released a double sonic boom. The walls shook and the room looked like it was going to collapse.

Everyone nodded sadly and quickly made another run back inside to warn the others.

It was a perilous trek through the gauntlet, trying to sort out the confusion going on in the castle and warning everyone about their escape.

In a few minutes, everyone had boarded the cruise ship and let go of the anchor. It slowly started to leave its dock when the evil Togemon started to come after them from behind.

"You won't get away that easily!" cried the copy of Mimi.

"You wanna bet?" With a giant bound, Shogungekomon landed in front of the pursuing enemies, blocking their path.

"You know you can't beat me," the girl mocked.

"No, but I can try!"

"Get him!"

The evil Togemon let loose her Needle Spray and started to pummel away at its opponent. It then drew back to give in its deadliest attack.

With all his force, Shogungekomon prepared his last performance. He took in a deep breath and let it blow as Togemon began to rush towards him...

* * *

Everyone shielded their eyes and ears from the explosion coming from the castle.

As soon as they were from a far enough proximity, the Gekomon, Otamamon, and Mimi started to mourn the loss of the head of the clan.

* * *

The trip was dragged on into the night, and the ship had decelerated to a much more leisurely pace.

The Gekomon and Otamamon still ran the ship with great efficiency, but, they seemed to have slowed down significantly. No one did mind, they all understood.

A late dinner had just ended and everyone got up and was about to retire to their cabins. Fortunately, their rooms now had a different theme, each suiting the person's needs and tastes.

They all trudged to their rooms, all lined up along the same hall.

"Wait, where's Mimi?" asked Kari.

"She wasn't around for dinner," said Gatomon.

"She's probably with her loyal subjects," replied Matt.

"Let's go easy on the girl. I mean, she feels responsible for all that happened today," said Joe.

"Mimi said that she wanted to be alone," piped up Palmon. The little plant then went into her friend's room to wait for her.

"Why don't you go and talk to her Joe?" prodded Gomamon. "She needs to talk to someone, and you know that she feels comfortable around you."

"Gomamon, I don't know how to deal with these kinds of things. I mean, I trip over my own tongue, and I'll probably make things even worse."

"You have to try!"

"No! I want her to be left alone and heal by herself."

"She needs someone, you might just fit the bill."

"Alright you two, break it up." Mulder walked up to Joe and Gomamon. "Listen, I'll talk to her. I think I know how she feels." He turned his head to call to his partner. "Scully, don't wait up for me."

* * *

Mimi stood before the railing that separated her from falling off the bow. She just looked out into the night and let the cold air whip her hair around in little wisps. She sighed heavily.

"I'm not going to cry again. I have to be strong. This is the forest all over again."

"The forest?"

Mimi gasped and turned around. It was just Agent Mulder.

Mimi thought wryly about how his trench coat slightly flapping behind him made him look quite dashing.

"Are you lost?" Mimi asked nervously.

"Nope. I was just looking for you. Now, will you tell me about the forest?"

Mimi wanted to be left alone, but she had the nagging and indecisive feeling of being left alone compared to having some company around.

"The forest, well, it happened during Matt and Tai's fist fight. I realized how many of our digimon friends died to help us. We didn't know most of them that well, but it still hurt. It just snapped in me to see two good friends fighting each other. So I cried, ran to a tree, and said that I'm going to look at the flowers until everyone stops fighting."

"I can understand. You're too young to see all this fighting, to actually bring danger around to innocents bystanders. It's happened many times in my line of work."

"Give me one example."

"Well, I was busy tracing a phone call with this one criminal who had telekinetic powers of some sort. The local police chief, a bit of a heavy man, was talking to him first. And I listened to how the bastard goaded him to his death. I can still remember it, him explaining, mocking, how clogged his arteries are, slowly building up and then blocking his heart. The chief had a heart attack before my eyes."

"You didn't know that man very well, did you?"

"Not really, but I was so angry that I picked up that phone and yelled at the SOB for wasting someone's life. He wasn't even that involved. He was supposed to be after me."

"You have someone to be mad at. I just have myself."

"That's right."

"I thought you were trying to comfort me."

"No, I mean that you have your evil self to be mad at. She's the one that put all their lives in danger, not even caring if one of them got caught in the crossfire."

Mimi hugged the older man. "Thank you for your help. You'd be just like my dad if he wasn't so busy at work. Can I call you Uncle Mulder?"

"Uh, no. Why not just Mulder or Fox?"

"Fox is your first name?! How about I call you Kitsune-san?"

"Yes, Fox is my first name. And it's because of 'Kitsune-san' that I never want to be called by my first name."

Mimi giggled. She felt a little bit better after their talk. "I better get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night Mimi."

Both of them walked back to their rooms, getting their rest before facing the next obstacle.

* * *

Mimi looked at the wreckage around her. She saw the unconscious form of her Palmon among the ruins.

Straining to prop herself upright, she pulled out the dark digivice from the folds of her tattered dress. She activated it.

"Datamon, master, I failed. The Digidestined got away."

"I didn't expect you to accomplish it all by yourself. Perhaps the next copy will finish the job. Just report back to my lab with you digimon."

"Yes sir."

Mimi turned off the transmission and clutched the digivice tightly in her fist.

"You'll pay. All of you. You won't be able to defeat us that easily."

To be continued...

Additional Author's Notes: The first meeting between the doubles, and some angst to boot! I'm not good at angst, so I'm quite sorry if I guffed up on Mimi and Mulder's part. Anyhoo, who's the next double? Can anyone guess? Sorry to leave you all in suspense, but I have to tackle some homework right now. 


	5. The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons (Chapter ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The X-Files, or their characters. They rightfully belong to Chris Carter and Toei.

Author's Notes: Well, our heroes have escaped from the fallen castle and are probably headed into another trap. And Mimi's double has vowed revenge. What's gonna happen next? Well, keep reading.

**The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons**

Everyone woke up with a start when they heard the loud crunching of rocks underneath the ship's hull.

Everyone quickly dressed and ran out of their rooms and dashed to the bow for a better look.

"What's going on here?" Scully asked loudly.

"If I didn't know any better, we seem to be heading towards those mountains." Tai then pointed to the jagged peaks that were slowly getting larger.

"Can't we change course?"

"It's too late, we're already on the foothills, so any change of direction would surely damage the ship even further!" explained Izzy. "I must admit, this place seems oddly familiar."

"Izzy, you remember the sludge signs, right?" asked Tentomon.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes!"

"Turn back now!" Izzy started to yell frantically. He gestured wildly to the deck, but it seemed that no one could see or hear him.

It was too late. The ground began to crumble beneath the front of the ship. The ship began to tilt forward, and all ten humans and the eight digimon fell into the gaping maw below.

They looked up in time to see that with some last minute steering, the ship backed up from the hole and the crumbling rock.

They then they were lost to the vast darkness.

* * *

Izzy's eyes opened as he realized that he hadn't yet hit rock bottom.

"Tentomon?" Izzy called out. His voice echoed into the darkness.

"I'm right here Izzy! Well, somewhere around here," Tentomon's nervous voice echoed.

"Oh, worry about yourself and your digimon, but what about the rest of us?" Tai remarks.

Soon, everyone started shouting and talking at once, making their presence in the void known.

"Everyone stop and shut up! Do any of you hear something?" asked Scully. "It sounds like someone's talking."

Everyone stopped their chattering and heard a faint voice. It sounded distant, yet coming from all directions.

"... E... F... G... H... I..."

"Someone's reciting the alphabet!" exclaimed TK.

"Boy, I thought people in the Digiworld knew their basics in school," said Matt.

"Whoever they are, we can probably ask for their help," said Sora.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," replied Izzy. "I've been here before, and believe me, you won't find much help around here. I can only guess who is reciting that, but I wish I was wrong."

The voice suddenly stopped its recitation. "Why are you all cluttering my universe?" it asked dully. The voice was oddly familiar.

"Excuse me?" asked Patamon. "We're not clutter! We're digimon and people!"

"It does not matter, you're still just a waste of space." The voice lacked emotion, only talking monotone.

"Show yourself! Maybe you're just clutter too!" cried Agumon.

It seemed like a light was turned on, but it was only pin-points of light. The little starts illuminated the outer space like setting around them. Little planets and asteroids dotted the sky in the distance.

A purplish glow alerted them to look at the thin crescent moon that was emitting the glow. They saw a silhouette floating in the centre of the almost moon.

"I am not clutter. I am at one with this universe. You are all trespassers and should remove yourselves."

"How can we remove ourselves if we have no way out?" Tai shot back.

"That is none of my concern."

"Some help you are."

"I do grant all of you a choice. Stay here and learn my ways, or you shall be vaporized."

"Some choice," muttered Matt.

Izzy had enough of this run around. "I know who you are!" he yelled to the figure.

"And who would I be?"

"You're me!"

The purplish glow intensified, revealing Izzy's copy. He looked exactly the same, except for the vacant quality in his eyes, just like when he lost his curiosity to Vademon. "You're correct, as usual."

"I'd hate to say something during an inappropriate time like this, but, you're nothing like me."

"You're quite wrong. I am the new and improved you. Indifference is the key to success, I always say. Does that sound familiar?"

"So you're the apathetic version of myself? Why would you do this?!"

"You, or I, did not want to be bothered with the burden of curiosity. Too much information to take in, too much to know, and it's too much of a bother to interact with others. Ignorance is bliss."

"I gave up my thirst for knowledge because I was desperate to live! I didn't want to fall down a bottomless pit forever!"

"But deep down inside, a small part of you enjoyed it, and look at what it has become. I guess I should give you all your prize now. Imminent destruction." He carelessly and lazily waved his hand, and many asteroids came hurtling at them in all directions.

"Tentomon! I need Megakabuterimon!" cried Izzy.

"Everyone! We're gonna need some help here too!" Matt yelled.

The asteroids were coming dangerously close, but the transformations from each of the digimon happened just in time.

All of them sprung into action, blocking and reducing the space junk to chunks of rock.

The bored looking copy of Izzy waved his hand again. "It seems that I need some assistance."

A large Kabuterimon suddenly came flying at them. There pretty much wasn't any difference between the two Kabuterimon's floating in the artificial universe.

The difference wasn't obvious, but the copy was much more menacing, if it was possible for a Kabuterimon to be even scarier than it already was.

Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, and the two angels threw out their attacks to get rid of the space debris. The children and agents were clustered to a clear space and directed the battle from there.

"Izzy, we have to get out of here!" yelled Tai. "Where's the exit to this place?"

"If I remember, we have to make our own way out!"

"What do you mean?" asked Joe.

"You'll see. Kabuterimon! Digivolve to the next level and get us out of here!"

Soon, Megakabuterimon was occupying most of the battlefield. He quickly grabbed the children and agents with his four arms, and with his large and extremely hard shell, flew upward until he burst out of the mountainside.

With the new exit before them, the other digimon found their way out. All of them scrambled to get away as fast as they can.

They got away too quickly for the copies to even know what was going on.

* * *

Izzy looked around at the floating bits of rock around him, and the stunned form of his Tentomon floating among it.

"I guess I should have used a planet instead of mere asteroids. Don't you agree Tentomon?" Izzy asked, bored.

"Yes," it buzzed dazedly.

Izzy then calmly pulled a laptop from his backpack. His fingers flew over the keys as he contacted Datamon.

"Sir, the Digidestined escaped. Should I go after them?"

"Hmm... Another lone failure. At least you're smart enough to know what to do. No, do not track them down. Let them move on to the next one. I'll give you the order to regroup as our last effort."

Datamon then abruptly logged off, leaving Izzy with a static filled screen.

* * *

The exhausted digimon touched down in a nearby forest and reverted to their normal selves. They had lost sight of the Gekomon's cruise ship and thought better to not go off and find them; plus, they didn't want to draw the Gekomon and Otamamon into another senseless conflict.

Time was of the essence for them all. The children had school, the agents had their work.

Izzy sat on a log, on the edge of a clearing, with his Pineapple before his lap and stared at the screen.

"Another double..." murmured Izzy as he looked up from the different files displayed on his computer screen.

"Any luck there, kid?" asked Scully. She approached him and sat down beside him on the log.

Izzy shook his head slowly. "No ma'am. My efforts have been fruitless. Their digimon are nothing like I've seen. No matter what I check, there are slight differences between the digimon, some more obvious than others, but still, they're registered as the same type."

She leaned in closer to peer at the screen. She saw the picture of the evil Togemon beside Mimi's Togemon. Both of them were labeled with the same name. "Anything that would explain this?"

"When we were taken on a whirlwind tour by the entities, they explained that the digivolving process could be corrupted." He typed up a chart of Skullgreymon and Wargreymon from Greymon. "But the process would create a different digimon altogether! Not a slight variance." Izzy then slammed his laptop shut in frustration.

"I learned that I can't trust what I know and what can be solved by science. Some things can be deceiving and these things have to be explained by theories, no matter how far-fetched they seem." Scully glanced at Mulder helping the other children tend to a fire.

Izzy followed her gaze. "I take it that you learned this from someone? A certain partner, perhaps?"

Scully looked away and back at Izzy. "Mulder, he's a very good friend. He helped me through a lot of difficult times and taught me a few lessons. His motto is, 'I want to believe.'"

"I'm quite glad that he's very open-minded about these kinds of things. To tell you the truth, I first thought that the Digiworld was some kind of alien experiment and that we were abducted for research purposes. Looking back, I seem to have been quite out of my head with that theory." Izzy looked up to see Scully smirk a bit. He then looked back down. "Now I prefer the analytical side of things in my thirst for knowledge."

The red-head smiled softly. "You almost seem like you could be my child, if I were with Mulder," Scully said. "That is, if I could still bear children. You're just like the two of us."

Izzy looked up in surprise and he blinked quickly. "I am?"

"Yes." She softly looked in his eyes. "You're always spewing out your theories and ideas, like Mulder. Yet you like to analyze and get down to the facts of things, like me. But like the two us, we're both looking for knowledge, the truth."

Izzy blushed slightly. "Thank you. I feel somewhat comforted." He then knitted his brow and mulled over something. "I wish my parents really were like you two."

"Your adoptive parents?"

"No, not them; my real parents. I did say I was adopted wasn't I? Anyways, if my parents were like you two, it would explain a lot of things about me, my genetics, my personality. All I know was that my father was a brilliant man, yet he was a distant relative of my adoptive parents. My mother, well, I don't remember anything at all about her."

Scully felt sorry for the boy. He did have a supportive family, and yet, he still seemed a bit lost. He did have his friends to keep him grounded, and that was what was important. It was like he was surrounded by his own tribe, his surrogate family.

Alone, she felt lost, too. But she had Mulder around to stand by her, and she, in turn, stood by him. There were many trying times, when things just threatened to spill over between them, but their friendship came through intact. Maybe scathed and tattered at times, but it could be mended; and because of those times, they grew closer together.

Scully wrapped her arm around the boy's shoulder. She then got up and helped Izzy to stand too. "Let's not sit around and waste our time brooding. We should get back with the rest of our friends. They need our help, just like we need theirs."

Both of them got up and joined the children and Mulder, who were cooking some strange concoction over the fire.

* * *

Mulder looked up from the fire and waved as he noticed the two approaching red heads.

"C'mon Scully! You have to try this new food! It's actually quite good!"

"Try some fruit!" squeaked Patamon.

TK smiled with violet stained lips and held out a roasted purple cube on a stick. "They're quite yummy!"

"Anything else?" Scully nervously replied.

Izzy graciously took the barbecued food from TK and chewed on it. "Mmm... The food hasn't changed much since our first time here."

Everyone reclined on a log behind each of them. Matt took out his harmonica again and played the "I Got The Blues" tune.

"Cat's land on their feet, but we still gotta eat," sang along Gatomon. She then tossed a striped eggplant shaped vegetable and with a slice of her claws, the individual slices landed with precision on the awaiting skewers. "I got the hungry kitty blues. Oh yeah!"

Everyone clapped and then resumed eating.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Tai nosily inquired.

Sora nudged him. "Tai, don't be rude!"

Tai just shrugged. "Sorry, just curious."

Izzy and Scully looked at each other and smiled.

"We were just talking about my real parents," replied Izzy. "Like, who they were."

"Oh really?" Mimi piped up. "Please, do tell!"

"Mimi, now aren't you being rude?" Joe asked.

"Can you blame a girl for wanting to listen to a bit of gossip?"

"I don't mind telling," said Izzy. "My parents are none other than the Agents Scully and Mulder here."

Mulder shot up straight and nearly choked on his bite of fruit-kabob. "What?!"

Everyone laughed at the expression of bewilderment on his face.

"Not literally Mulder," reassured Scully. "We were just talking about how similar Izzy is to both of us."

"I can see the red hair as the only physically binding trait," Mulder nervously replied.

Izzy tapped his forehead. "Don't forget my demeanor," he added.

"He's intelligent, doesn't mind rattling off a few theories (no matter how off the wall they seem to be), and has a never-ending thirst for knowledge," explained Scully.

The man gave a sigh of relief and laid back to relax.

"I guess I should start calling you son," he said sarcastically. "Why don't we go and toss the ball around and spend some quality time together?"

"Ugh, do not embarrass me in front of my friends!" Izzy replied.

Everyone laughed and continued to rest and relax from today's adventure.

* * *

The fire was dying down, and in the clearing, everyone prepared a little pile of leaves and whatnot as a makeshift bed in their corner of the clearing.

"I'll stay up and keep guard, in case another double comes along and finds us," volunteered Tai.

"You know what, Tai? Let me do it. I need to continue my research anyways. You can have my grassy spot for tonight." And Izzy stood up with his laptop tucked under his arm and Tentomon following behind him. He walked past the greenery and perched himself high in a tree.

Tentomon buzzed around Izzy, who was engrossed with typing and reading old files from the Digi-Analyzer.

After a few tense minutes of the clacking of computer keys, Tentomon spoke up.

"So Izzy, what have you found out so far?"

Izzy looked up at his friend, hovering over his shoulder. "I think that these variations of the same digimon have happened because of the corruption of the digivolving process. And I think that the process accumulates with each new level. Kinda like the levels of contamination in a food chain."

"Uh... Okay. Now explain it to those who didn't take biology in school."

"It's quite simple. In the food chain of a hawk, there is a little bit of poison at the bottom of the chain, let's start with seeds. One seed has one drop of poison. The next animal, a mouse, comes along and eats a hundred seeds. So one mouse is contaminated with one hundred drops of poison. And one hawk eats ten mice. So the hawk has-"

"One thousand drops of poison in it!" exclaimed Tentomon. "Wow Izzy! I never thought of it that way!"

"So you see, the signs of corruption are quite small in the lower stages. But, with each level, the darkness accumulates until it changes into a completely different digimon!"

"I never would have thought of something like that by myself! You have to tell the others first thing in the morning."

"Don't worry, I plan to do that. But for now, we should pay attention during our watch."

Both of them sat on the branch and looked around the thick forest below them. Then Tentomon spoke again.

"Izzy, I really like this. Maybe I should find my own tree and make a home out of it. A tall strong oak. Maybe mahogany!"

Izzy chuckled. "Don't forget to invite me to the house warming party, okay?"

To be continued...

Additional Author's Notes: Sorry if I had to tease you guys about the Mulder/Scully relationship during Izzy's pep talk with Scully. I'm not quite familiar with M/S romance, but I am quite familiar with their friendship. Don't forget to review! I need the motivation to keep going!


	6. The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons (Chapter ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The X-Files, or their characters. They rightfully belong to Chris Carter and Toei.

Author's Notes: Well, I'm quite happy at the amount of reviews I received last time. But please, review part four please? It wouldn't hurt anyone, and it only takes like a few seconds. I live for feed back! Anyways, here's part six!

**The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons**

A silent figure moved through the darkened forest. It was alerted by the sound of tapping keys and the dark figure looked up to see a boy with a computer perched in a tree.

The figure narrowed its eyes and the boy and decided that it would be best to take an alternate route around the edge of the clearing.

It pushed a leaf frond away from its face and saw the sleeping forms huddled around the dying fire. It looked at them with contempt and turned away in disgust.

The figure then dashed away from the camp and into the wilderness.

* * *

Izzy's head bobbed as he fought to stay awake. But, he finally closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he found himself almost leaning forward to meet the ground.

His mind was jolted awake and he wildly flapped his arms around in an effort to balance himself back onto the thick branch. Fortunately, he grabbed onto the branch and was stable again.

He looked beside himself to see the sleeping heap that was Tentomon.

"Glad to know that my life threatening situation didn't wake you up," Izzy said sarcastically.

Tentomon blinked his eyes open, yawned, and stretched out his wings and arms.

"Sorry Izzy, I just had the most wonderful dream! I living in a tree, and guess what? No termites! At least you're safe now."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I think we should get down from here and see how the others are doing."

Izzy picked up his laptop, which was on his other side, and slid it into his back pack. He stepped into a foot hold and gripped a handhold and started to climb down the tree.

He was excited to explain his theories to his friends, and he was confident that they would find it quite plausible. He also hoped that it would impress Agent Mulder so that they may engage in further discussions about the new threat.

As Izzy neared the camp, he could hear the sounds of everyone beginning to get up and greet the day. He stepped through the bushes to find all of them sitting and talking around the now restarted fire as they looked around for their breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!" Izzy greeted them all.

Everyone acknowledged him and sleepily greeted him back.

Izzy plopped down beside Mimi, and she happily handed him his portion of breakfast. They both sat on a log far away from the others.

Matt looked up and saw the two sitting together.

"Hey, what is this? The 'We Met Our Evil Clones Club'?" Matt commented.

"Aw... Don't feel so left out Matt! At least we belong to the "Beautiful People Club'!" chirped Mimi.

Matt blushed, but quickly turned his attention to scarfing down his meal.

"Hey! I'm feeling left out. What about me? What club do Mimi and I belong to?" asked Joe.

"Whiners Anonymous," suggested Tai.

"Hey!" cried the two of them.

"As for me, I belong to 'Soccer Studs'."

"More like the 'Egomaniacs Association'," Sora shot back in defense for the rest of her friends.

"Kari and I, we both have a membership for 'The Hope and Light Foundation'!" yelled TK.

"Yeah! We only have two members, and you have to be under ten years old to get in!" Kari added.

The children happily burst out laughing and continued to tease each other about which clubs they should belong to.

The only two adults present smirked at the children's antics, but tried to look serious. Failing to hide their smiles, they just kept shoveling food in their mouths so that the kids wouldn't notice their grins.

"Hey! I know one thing that all of us belong to!" cried TK.

"What?" the rest of the kids chorused.

"'People Who Had Weird Stuff Happen To Them Club'!"

"Oh yeah!" they all agreed and burst into cheery chatter.

Scully cleared her throat. Like a rowdy classroom being caught by the teacher, all activity stopped and the children looked back at the stern agent.

"Kids, I think that we should wrap up and get on our way. The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the sooner we get out of here and back home."

Joe fidgeted with the edge of his shirt. "Well, it's been a while since we've been here, and we all miss this place and our friends. We know that we should get busy, but we're trying to make the most of things before we go back. Who knows? It might be years before we even get to meet each other again."

"Actually," started Izzy, "I agree with 'mom' over there."

The two agents grinned openly.

"Let's just stay here a few minutes longer and then we'll get going. I just came up with a new theory on why we saw those different digimon."

"That's pretty easy, it's because a good digimon went bad when it digivolved," said Matt.

"Well, I checked the evil digimon that we saw from our doubles, and they pretty much register under the same name. That scrawny little Palmon was still a Palmon, nonetheless."

"That sickly little thing just like my Palmon! I think not!" protested Mimi.

"I'm afraid so. I think that the corruption in the digivolving process is accumulated with each level. I hope you have a few minutes to spare so I can explain to you my theory."

Everyone got up from their spots and gathered in close to listen to what Izzy had to say.

They listened with rapt attention as he compared the process to the food chain, the same thing that he had told Tentomon last night.

When he finished, they all stared at him, impressed. It was pretty far fetched, but it seemed to make some kind of strange sense.

"Wow Izzy!" Mimi clapped her hands together. "I thought it would sound really boring and complicated, but I can understand it just fine! Maybe I should start paying attention in science class from now on."

"I think I got it from dear old dad here." Izzy hitched a thumb in Mulder's direction, and everyone sniggered.

"Now I remember why I had to disown you! It's because you had a smart mouth!"

"And he got it from you," Scully added.

Mulder shook his fists at the boy and his partner in mock anger.

Everyone now burst out laughing again.

Matt got up and dusted the dirt off his pants. "Well, I think we should be heading out now."

"I think there's a village quite close to where we are," said Gabumon.

"Okay, to the village then!" Mimi exclaimed, and she dramatically pointed a finger in the direction ahead of her.

"Uh, Mimi," started Joe, "the village is that way, behind you."

Mimi spun around to see that the others were all pointing in the opposite direction. She blushed profusely. "Heh heh. My mistake!"

"We all make mistakes!" Joe comforted as he gathered the things in his supply bag. He then securely strapped it onto his shoulder and got up. "Let's go."

They all nodded and started to march.

* * *

The motley little group wandered around the forest, but couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"Call me paranoid, but I think something's following us," said Joe.

"Aw Joe! Don't be such a worry wart!" Tai casually waved his hand as if to bat away the comment.

"Yeah, I mean, it's broad daylight, we're all together, and we have the digimon with us. I don't think that they'd do anything to us right now," said Sora.

"C'mon Joe! Relax!" cried Kari. "We're out in the wilderness, getting some fresh air. Enjoy it."

"Yeah!" agreed Mimi. She sped up to march in front of the line, swinging her arms enthusiastically. "Usually, I like to sing whenever I feel a bit down. So sing along everyone! Over the hills and through the woods-"

"To grandmother's house we go!" shouted everyone from behind her.

"Well, I was going to say, 'To where ever it is we'll go!' instead." Mimi turned around as she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I guess you're right, since we have no particular idea as to where we're going," said Izzy.

Biyomon fluttered above them through the thick undergrowth and settled down before Sora.

"I see a little building straight ahead!" the little bird reported.

"Well, you heard her," said Mulder. "Straight ahead it is. We might actually find some rest there."

Everyone picked up the pace and with much more gusto since they were looking forward to having some time to rest at the building.

Soon, the forest growth began to thin out, and they stepped out to find a small wooden building in front of them. It oddly seemed familiar.

"Oh please, do not tell me that this place is not what I think it is," muttered Joe.

"Okay, it's not what you think it is!" replied Gomamon.

"But it is the place that I think it is!"

"Then why did you ask for me to lie to you?"

"I just thought that it was the appropriate thing to say at a time like this."

"Well, before you say anything about it, let's take a look around and see if you're right," said Scully. She unholstered her gun from underneath her trench coat and showed it to the children.

Her partner, Mulder, followed her actions, taking his gun out too.

Both of them rounded the corner slowly, with their weapons held out and ready for what might be awaiting them on the other side. They peeked ahead as they made the bend, and motioned for the children and digimon to follow.

Dropping their guard, the agents put their weapons back in their hiding places.

They tip-toed behind them and found themselves in front of the building. They looked ahead to find a swinging saloon type doors, and above the doors was a large sign saying that it was a restaurant.

Joe groaned outwardly, this time, with Matt, Gomamon, and Gabumon joining in.

"Okay, so this place doesn't really excite you," commented TK.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," remarked Kari.

"So I take it that you're not too fond of this place," said Tai.

"Yeah, this was where we were made dishwashers, busboys, cooks, and overall, slaves to Digitamamon and Veggiemon," explained Matt.

"Let's hope that it's under new management!" piped Mimi. "Who knows? They might actually have some chili cheese dogs and root beer! Yum, yum!"

"We'll have to find out about this place ourselves." Sora then took a breath and stepped through the doors, pushing the swinging doors out of her way. She took another stride to miss getting hit by the doors on their way back.

Unfortunately, they swung back in Tai's face.

"OW! MY NOSE!" cried Tai. He staggered back inside, clutching his nose, and the rest of his face flushed red.

"Sorry about that Tai."

"Try not to make a dramatic western entrance when I'm right behind you." He rubbed his sore proboscis.

The rest of the group entered the restaurant and giggled at the comical scene. Then they stopped and looked around the deserted restaurant.

Until a tall, strange, white robed figure stood in front of them. The hood was drawn up, concealing their hair, but their face was perfectly visible. Not exactly their real face, but more like a smiling face mask, like the one the Bakemon wore during their cannibalistic ceremony.

"Now, time for some service," said Mulder. "Excuse me! Sir, or ma'am, we'd like a table please."

It waved its arm at them, the long sleeve hanging off and over the hand, motioning for them to follow.

The Digidestined, digimon, and agents were seated at a large round table, and two other robed figures stepped up to serve them.

They quickly moved over them, setting the table cloth down, passing the dishes and silverware around.

Before even ordering anything, the robed costumers set down covered plates in front of each person. Then, they went around the table, lifting the covers and revealing the food underneath.

Everyone looked down at the roasted mushrooms on their plates.

"Mushrooms. They look edible enough," analyzed Scully. She picked up a fork and picked at her meal.

Tai and Agumon each picked up a mushroom and started sniffing at it.

"They smell familiar," they both said.

Sora, Biyomon, Patamon, and TK shoved their plates away from them.

The others looked at their friends in puzzlement. Why didn't they want to eat?

Sora noticed their looks. "Don't eat them."

"Are they poisonous?" asked Mulder.

"You could say. They're the mushrooms of forgetfulness," explained Agumon.

Upon hearing the explanation, everyone followed suit and pushed their plates away, or promptly spit out their bite of the mushrooms.

Joe stood up angrily and threw his napkin down on the table. "Why would they do this to us?! I demand satisfaction! I wanna see the manager!"

The three creepy-looking masked figures glided over to their table.

"That's better. What kind of restaurant are you running here?! You nearly served us some bad mushrooms! I think I should give the health inspector a call!"

The masks on each of the figures started to crack down the down the middle.

The Digidestined, digimon, and agents got up and started to back away. The agents took out their guns and held them out, aimed steady at the three figures.

The rest of their costumes started to crack away, like they were shells covering what was underneath. The then pieces broke away, sending shrapnel out in all directions.

Standing before them were Matt, Sora, and Joe! Well copies of them, with the imposter digimon propped up on their shoulders.

The digimon hopped off their counterparts' shoulders and took on a fighting stance.

Everyone eyed the doubles carefully. Of course, they knew now that the only difference between them and the counterfeits were their eyes. As usual, their eyes were pupil less, vacant, and devoid of life.

As for the digimon, they did have a ruthless like quality to them.

Gabumon's horn seemed a lot more like a knife and his coat seemed a bit more ragged and worn.

Biyomon's feathers were ruffled, her talons were a lot more sharper, and the shackle around her leg had a chain attached to it.

Gomamon's mohawk stuck out much more and the claws on his flippers stuck out menacingly.

"Things would have gone better if you fools ate everything off your plate like good little Chosen Children," hissed the Joe counterpart.

"Unfortunately, it seems that we'll have to eliminate you all," said "Matt" detachedly.

"What fun," said "Sora" roughly.

"Digivolve!" both sides cried out.

Soon, two sets of three digimon were ready to do battle.

A more feral and savage wolf-like Garurumon against the true Garurumon lunged at each other, snarling, biting, and scratching.

Birdramon found herself up against another one of her kind, except this one had broken shackles attached to her dangerous talons. And it looked like a giant ravenous raven.

Ikkakumon fired a Harpoon Torpedo at its double. This Ikkakumon had a sheet of jagged ice covering the back of its shaggy coat of fur, and an icicle instead of a horn on its forehead. 

"C'mon Garurumon! You can do it with your Howling Blaster!" cried Matt.

"Ikkakumon, take him out! Try a simultaneous attack!" suggested Joe.

Birdramon screeched as the chains from the shackles lashed against her.

"Birdramon!" shouted Sora. "Fight back with your Meteor Wing!"

The digimon obeyed and quickly retaliated with their trademark attacks.

* * *

The evil doubles watched the fray with much satisfaction. Things were going quite well for them, they might even win this battle and finish off their lesser halves.

Datamon would reward them handsomely for this.

They smiled smugly as they watched on.

* * *

"They're too much! We need help!" cried Joe.

"Tai, we need you and the others!" added Matt.

Tai nodded and pointed at the battle. "Okay guys, you know what to do! Kari, TK, hold back for now, we might need you guys later!"

"Right!"

The rest of the digimon began to transform. And soon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, and Greymon came rushing in.

"Bring in the cavalry!" cried Matt.

Izzy though about the strategies to use against the others. "Guys! We have six, they have three! Double-team each of them!"

The others obeyed, and Greymon helped with the nega-Biyomon; Kabuterimon against evil Ikkakumon; and Togemon with Garurumon.

"Launch a simultaneous attack using your most powerful ones! Now!" instructed Izzy.

All of the attacks came down at once, smiting their targets, and creating a blinding flash of light.

Everyone shielded their eyes.

Then, an explosion rocked the area.

* * *

Mulder was the first one to come to his senses. He shook the grogginess from his head and looked around the area.

The area did look like it had been in an explosion, shards of wooden planks and bodies were littered around the clearing to prove it.

He looked across from him to see his partner's unconscious form. He got up as best as he could, despite the pain, and hobbled over to Scully. Gently, he shook her.

"Scully, hey, wake up."

A soft groan was his reply.

"C'mon. We have the fate of another world on our shoulders. We have to help these kids so that way we can all get back to our normal lives."

Scully slowly turned over to face him. "As normal as it can get, considering that our lives are the X-files," Scully managed to croak out.

Mulder gave a small cry of relief and hugged her.

"Hey. Help me up. I gotta see if those kids are okay."

Mulder let go and let Scully's doctor instincts, and skills, go to work.

Scully moved over each of the children's forms and checked over them. She checked their pulses and their pupils.

"The good news is that they're alive. We just gotta wake them up."

Mulder breathed a sigh of relief and was about to wake the children when Scully added:

"Now, for the bad news. I'm not that good with digimon physiology, so we've got to be careful when we find them. If we find them."

Mulder let out a groan and approached Izzy. He started to gently shake the boy until he woke up.

"Huh? I'm awake mom. Just let me recharge my brain for five more minutes." 

"It's not your mother."

"Agent Mulder?" Izzy suddenly shot back up. "You're okay!"

"All of us humans are," said Scully from the other side of the wreckage. "I don't know about our monster friends though."

"Care to tell us anything useful, son?"

"Well, they're just worn out from the battle, so let them heal for a while. The process will go better if they have something to eat. And if they're lost, don't worry, they'll find us. They always do."

"And speak of the Devimon, look who's here!" cried Gatomon.

The three conscious humans looked towards the bushes to see eight disheveled in-training digimon.

"We thought we'd save you the effort of forming a search party!" added Agumon.

The other Chosen Children, roused by their friends, slowly got up and started to make their way to their companions.

"Now that we're all up, what do we do now?" asked Mulder.

Izzy sat up and began to think. A long silence settled over the group as all eyes turned to the young computer whiz.

"I got it!"

"What?!" cried everyone at once.

"We keep moving. We cross the lake and make our way back to where this started."

Their expectant eyes turned blank and they sweatdropped.

"And, Mr. Genius, where did this whole mess start?" Joe asked.

"Think about it. Who has the power to create doubles of us?"

Sora's eyes widened as she remembered. "Datamon!"

"Correct. We have to go back to the pyramids. If I remember, they're across the lake and we wind up back in the desert."

"Wait, couldn't we have just gone around this place and avoided this big mess?" questioned Matt.

"We could do that, if we wanted to waste time. A suitable path around the mountains and the lake would take a lot longer than just cutting through. Besides, who'd want to look at sand for the next few days?"

"Well, he's got a point there!" quipped Mimi. "I believe we should take the scenic route! All in favour, say aye!"

"Aye!" cried the rest of the children and raised their hands.

The journey resumed as the group headed for the lake.

To be continued...

Additional Author's Notes: Okay, three doubles for the price of one part! The end of this series is coming soon, but if I don't get enough reviews, I'm gonna take this series off the site. All I'm asking for are at least three reviews.


	7. The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons (Chapter ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The X-Files, or their characters. They rightfully belong to Chris Carter and Toei.

Author's Notes: Oh boy, I'm trying to keep track of the X-Files, since I haven't seen it in a while. I'm not into the new episodes, and I can't get a hold of the old ones (don't have special cable package or satellite! WAH!!!) But this time, I swear that I will put in more Mulder and Scully. Okay, lucky seven coming up!

**The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons**

Sora groggily looked around the wreckage that was the restaurant.

She growled to herself and balled her hands into fists. Clenching and unclenching them.

Only one thought was on her mind. An unholy type of rage with the promise of revenge.

Reaching into the pink fanny pack resting on her backside, she reached inside and pulled out her digivice.

Pressing on a few buttons, the tiny screen showed two nearby blips.

Moving towards them, she found both the unconscious Joe and Matt copies near each other.

She gave both of them a quick kick to each of their sides.

"Up and at them, boys!" she partly yelled, partly snarled.

Both boys took the punishment and stood up stoically.

Matt grinned wildly. "Thanks for the wake up call."

Joe ran a hand through his hair. "I swear, my not so significant other would be bawling his eyes out if he were given this treatment."

"Well, better head back to Datamon," Matt said casually. "We owe it to him to atone for our failure."

"No fear. Not even of the horrible punishment waiting for us. Gotta love that," chuckled Joe.

"Heh. Love. Gotta hate that," added Sora.

The three imposters knew what to do. They had already received word of the others' failures.

There were three more obstacles in the Digidestined's plans to free this world of them.

And no strangers from the outside would stop them from bending this world to their will.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time they had reached the lake, and the waters reflected the stars and moon above.

Kari sighed. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Sora looked up as she walked. "I have to agree, it is. Too bad it's spoiled by another mission to save the world."

"How do you guys think we feel?"

The young ones looked up at the only two adults with them.

"Oh yeah, the X-files," muttered Joe.

"They must be a cramp on your social life, huh?" asked Tai.

"Oh, hey! We're here!" cried TK. He ran out to where the sand met the lake's waters.

"TK! Wait up!" Patamon flew over his friend and stared at their reflections in the water.

Kari ran up to join her friend. She carefully dipped the end of her shoe into the water. "Hope we don't have to swim."

"Yeah, you know how us cats hate water!" said Gatomon.

"I think we have a pretty good idea on how to cross," said Biyomon.

The others looked at her intently.

Biyomon pointed a wing further along the shore.

A faint silhouette was made out in the moonlight.

"Them let's check it out!" Tai shouted. He started running. After a few paces, he stopped and gestured the others to follow after him.

In their excitement, the children ran up to it to investigate.

"You kids be careful!" cried Mulder.

"You don't want the same thing to happen last time!" added Scully.

Both of them sighed.

"Ah... let's just go after them."

"Trying to recapture the good old days of your youth?"

"Nope, just getting my ya-ya's out."

Scully frowned at him and then they both chased after the children.

The two agents found the children looking the thing over.

It turned out that it was a boat. A large row boat with a swan's head on the front, and two wings and a tail framing the back. Two large paddles stuck out from the sides.

"Wow! This is bigger and better than that paddle boat!" cried Joe.

"Neat!" Mimi squealed with delight. She clasped her hands together and looked dreamily into the night sky. "This is just like those romantic gondolas that you find on the tunnel of love. Boy, I wonder if my dream guy is with me."

The boys, all of them, save for TK, blushed and turned away.

Sora joined her friend in the fantasy. She grabbed Mimi's hands and held them as they looked face to face. "I know what you mean. Just out there, in the middle of the lake. With the moon and the stars out in the sky. Then, he'll kiss you!"

The two girls sighed. They turned their heads to see Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy blushing profusely and looking quite interested in their shoes. Mimi and Sora faced each other again and giggled.

TK and Kari looked at each other, back to the older kids, back at each other, and shrugged.

"I'll never understand what they're talking about," muttered TK.

"Join the club."

Tai shook his head from the embarrassment and hopped inside the small vessel. He took a dramatic pose, finger pointed ahead of him.

"Enough of the mushy stuff! We've gotta save the world and the Digiworld!" Pause. "Again!"

The kids laughed and clambered over each other to get inside.

The boat unsteadily rocked back and forth.

Finally, Mulder and Scully gingerly climbed inside.

"Think this is big enough to hold us?" asked Scully.

"Well, it's fit all of us perfectly so far, and it hasn't sunk yet," quipped Izzy.

"You're making us proud son," joked Mulder.

Joe and Matt stood up and each took a paddle.

"On three?" asked Matt.

"Three!" replied Joe.

Both boys, the oldest in the group, started to row. Both of them dipping the paddles into the water and stroking with all their might.

"Oh solo mio!" Joe sang quite out of tune. He then started to improvise the other words to the Italian sonata. "Something, something, it's a beautiful night!"

"No, no. Let's stick with something more familiar," suggested Matt. "When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie-"

"We didn't get anything to eat back at the restaurant!" complained Agumon.

The digimon joined in and started to grumble about their unsatisfied appetites.

Mulder looked at the group with interest. He had pretty much figured out who was who by now.

Tai was the leader. Albeit, he was reckless, but he had spunk.

Sora, their nest mother, or the big sister that everyone could come to for comfort.

Matt was the black sheep of the group. He kept to himself most of the time, but he was still a part of the team.

Mimi was the morale booster. She kept everyone happy. Who couldn't be sad with that kind of attitude around them?

Izzy, well, every group needs the smart kid.

The resident pessimist/realist/boy scout. Always prepared with his first aid kit and bag of stuff, and was always worrying about everyone's well being, even if he did tend to think of the worst of situations.

As for TK and Kari. The group probably needed to be reminded of the innocence of their youth and not grow up too fast while they were on their mission.

Mulder slightly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mulder. Are you alright? You were looking like you were out of it," Scully said.

"I was."

"Thinking of home?"

"No. Just these kids."

"Worried about them?"

"Yes. I still think that they're too young to be going through this kind of thing."

"Well, I think that too. But maybe they're just the right kind of people to do this."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Maybe it's my turn to analyze. Most people in their positions would be babbling that this is some hallucination or a strange dream. While they're too busy trying to make sure that they're still sane, the evil forces might just come and take over."

"Thanks for helping me understand, Scully."

He reached up and laid his hand over hers.

All of the inhabitants of the boat sat in silence as they reached the shore.

* * *

TK raised his head from Mimi's shoulder. He had fallen asleep!

But as his adjusted into focus, he thought he saw lights coming from the other shore.

"I see lights!" he cried out.

The others, shaken out of their reveries, perked up and looked ahead.

"You're right TK!" said Matt. "Maybe we'll find some place to sleep tonight."

"I doubt it. What with all those lights and everything," said Joe.

"I would prefer a night light, but not that bright," quipped Kari.

Joe and Matt picked up the rowing pace and made their way to the docks. They made their way gently to the long, wooden platform.

As soon as they were safely parked, everyone hopped off and made their way towards the lights.

They followed their sight until they saw the sources of the little pinpoints.

It was a carnival! Complete with giant Ferris wheel, roller coaster, merry-go-round, game stands, and other assorted entertainment.

The children looked up in awe. Finally, something fun to do, other than run for their lives.

"A carnival! Yay!" squealed TK and Kari.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," said Scully.

Tai turned his head towards the female agent. "This is the Digiworld, Ms. Scully. You need to expect the unexpected, and if something feels wrong, it's probably nothing."

"Tai, when have you ever been right on a bad feeling?" asked Matt.

Tai scratched his head in thought. "Oh. Well then, everyone stay on your guard. If we get separated, we'll meet at the Ferris wheel."

The children nodded and split up.

Only Mulder and Scully were the only ones left on the docks.

Mulder looked over at his partner.

"A carnival. Think this is a good place to have our first date?"

Scully glared at him. "What makes you think that this is a date?"

Mulder shrugged. "We already went to a restaurant, so our next option is either a movie or the county fair."

There was a silence between the two.

"Just don't try to win me any oversized stuffed toys at the ring toss."

"Can I try to win one for you at the milk cans?"

"Shut up," said Scully, and she made her way to the fairground.

Mulder smiled as he watched her move ahead of him. He finally wiped the grin off his face and ran after her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

TK and Kari ran around the brightly lit walkways and were awed by the sights and sounds.

Cheery and festive music was filtered from speakers set up along the lamp posts.

"Bumper cars!" cried Kari.

"No way! You should try the roller coaster," suggested Gatomon.

Patamon sighed. "I have some pretty fond memories of the roller coaster."

TK's face brightened up. "Oh yeah! That was where you digivolved from Tokomon and whooped Demidevimon's feathered butt!"

Gatomon chuckled. "That stupid bowling ball bat got what was coming to him."

"So what do we do now?" asked Kari. "Bumper cars or roller coaster?"

"Aw... C'mon Kari. Why don't we take some time to look around? Maybe I can win you a prize," said TK.

"A prize? Okay!"

Suddenly, the music was cut off, and the screech of feedback rang through the speakers.

"Attention! Attention!" cried a strange and raspy voice. "It seems that we have some welcome celebrities! May the Digidestined and their guests please report to the roller coaster for a special celebration in your honour?" 

"Wow! A celebration! For us!" cried Patamon.

"I don't know," said Gatomon. "Something about this smells fishy. Or it could be because we're close to the lake."

"Well, whatever it is, I wanna find out!" exclaimed TK.

And the little boy grabbed his companion by the hand and dragged her along with him as he ran to the meeting place.

* * *

Tai, Sora, and Matt were busy strolling along the avenue in which all the rides were lined up along, trying whatever ride had caught their fancy.

The announcement was made just as they got off from the Ferris wheel.

"Wow! A celebration just for us and the agents," said Sora.

"I don't know. It could be a trap," said Matt.

Tai waved off the blonde boy's concern. "Phfft. I betcha that it's nothing at all! And besides, as long as we're all together, nothing bad can happen."

Sora tapped Tai's shoulder. "Uh... Tai, where are the digimon?"

"Aw shoot! They're still at the top of the Ferris wheel!"

The three of them turned on their heels and made their way back to fetch their friends.

* * *

Mimi was walking in between Izzy and Joe, each of her arms intertwined with each of the boys.

Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon (in respective order) followed behind.

"Wow! Thanks for getting me the cotton candy! And the lollipops, and the fries, and the chilidog!" thanked Mimi.

"You're welcome," Joe and Izzy said blandly.

"Oh, but it has been a wonderful night so far," said Palmon.

"And it was kinda funny when we ran into the agents," added Gomamon.

"I tell you! Those milk cans are rigged!" cried Tentomon.

"You could have told me sooner!" Izzy yelled back at his digimon.

"Yeah! You could have saved us a lot of grief back there!" added Joe.

"Aw... I'm still flattered that you two tried to win me that pink poodle," said Mimi. She each gave them a peck on the cheek.

Both boys started to blush profusely.

"Thanks Mimi," they muttered sheepishly.

The carnival music was cut off with a screech and an announcement came on.

"Attention! Attention! It seems that we have some welcome celebrities! May the Digidestined and their guests please report to the roller coaster for a special celebration in your honour?"

The three children stopped in their tracks.

"Prodigious! A celebration!"

"Wowee! I hope we get presents and cake!"

"Don't you think this is a little suspicious?"

Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon finally caught up with their counterparts.

"Geez Joe, lighten up!" chirped Gomamon.

Palmon nodded her head. "Yeah! Take some time and smell the roses!"

Tentomon buzzed over their heads. "Or in other words, let's get down to some serious partying!"

Joe sighed in defeat. "All right. Let's go."

Mimi jumped up in down in joy. "Yay! To the roller coaster!"

* * *

Mulder and Scully had just heard the announcement and were one their way to see what was going on.

They saw the large structure up ahead, with a wooden platform at it's base was brightly lit and surrounded by many strange digimon. On the makeshift stage were two large thrones, except that they faced away from the audience.

Both of them found their place at the fringe of the crowd of monsters.

The digimon that were around them were green and purple gooey creatures with two bulbous eyes sticking out of their bodies.

The agents watched as the children met together and clambered on top of the platform, away from the thrones.

Another gooey creature with a top hat perched atop its head crawled over to the children.

"Fellow Numemon!" it cried out. "Our Queen Kari has returned to us!"

The other Numemon cheered.

"And she has her king! King TK!"

The 'mons continued to cheer while Kari and TK blushed.

"Now, if they shall approach the thrones to take their rightful places and be crowned..."

TK and Kari (along with Patamon and Gatomon) walked along the large platform. As soon as they reached the thrones, the large seats spun around to face them.

Except that they weren't empty.

Of course, the dark versions of TK and Kari sat in their places, with their dark digimon nestled on their heads.

"Oh great! Another royal mix up!" quipped Tai.

"Now is not the time to make wise-cracks!" rebuked Joe.

"This was a trap!" cried Mimi.

"No duh!" said Izzy.

The agents looked at each other.

"Time to put these things to use," muttered Scully as she unholstered her gun.

Mulder followed suit and soon both of them held their weapons out. Both of them fired a shot at the dark children, but their shots were blocked by a Boom Bubble from the dark Patamon.

Clone Kari tilted her head in their direction and looked at them innocently, despite her blank eyes. "Now, now. You shouldn't play with those things around children!"

Nega-TK reached for a button on the armrest of his throne. "Let's play a game! Catch us if you can." He curled his hand into a tiny fist and pounded on the button.

The rest of the stage disappeared from underneath all of them, and the original Digidestined fell through, screaming, while "TK" and "Kari" giggled deviously.

"Down the rabbit hole, Alice?" asked Mulder sarcastically.

Scully merely glared at him.

Knowing the drill by now, both agents ran through the crowd of slimy green digimon and jumped into the gaping maw that was once the stage.

To be continued...

Additional Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, but I promise that it will end soon in a final showdown, along with new Digimon! 


	8. The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons (Chapter ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, The X-Files, or their characters. They rightfully belong to Chris Carter and Toei.

Author's Notes: Here it is. The end of the series. I'm really sorry for keeping you hanging on for so long, but here it is. Enjoy!

**The Digi-Files: Egos and Icons**

Along with the free-falling and the black expanse of nothing, the Digidestined and agents were faring well..

"We've been falling for what seems like forever!" whined Mimi.

"I don't wanna find out when we hit the bottom!" complained Joe.

Tai did a little mid-air summersault so that he fell face forward. "I don't care what's happening, I've got to get to those brats!"

The Kari and TK copies were giggling ahead of them and taunted them. With one more raspberry from them, they disappeared into the black mass.

All of a sudden, down felt like up and up was down. Then, the weightlessness ended, and they fell in a heap. Their black surroundings began to materialize into that the insides of some old tunnel.

"Ah!" they cried.

"Where are we?" grumbled Sora as she rubbed her aching rear.

Everyone began to shift around to more comfortable positions.

Tai looked up. He saw a bright light above them. "I think we just died and we're on our way to heaven. Huh, that whole light at the end of the tunnel experience doesn't seem so long."

Joe looked around the stone walls of their surroundings. "This place looks familiar. Help me up, guys."

Grunting and groaning, they hoisted Joe upon their shoulders.

The lanky and blue-haired boy clambered out of the pit. He found himself behind some netting.

"Ah! Guys! Come up here and help me! We're all trapped! And we're doomed!"

Tai then climbed out of the pit, but instead found an open space in front of him.

"Joe. Quit complaining and turn around."

Joe stopped and looked over Tai's direction. He blushed.

"Oops. I mean, come on out everyone! The coast is clear!"

Everyone else sighed and started to get out.

As soon as they were all on the ground and not below it, the stepped out into the open area to find that their pit was right underneath what looked like a soccer goal.

Looking around, they found themselves inside a giant Roman coliseum. With a jumbo-vision screen.

The screen crackled to life. And Datamon's face was looking down on all of them.

"Datamon!" cried the Chosen children and their digimon.

"You know that monster?" asked Scully.

Sora turned to look at the agents behind them. "Know him? He's the one who's been sending those clones on us!"

"I can still hear you children," boomed the image. "And I'm so flattered that you all remember me. I feel that I should greet you all personally out of gratitude."

The screen blacked out, and all eyes turned to the dark tunnel with an arched entrance across them.

A small pair of glowing read eyes blinked at them. Soon, many more glowing red eyes joined him.

"I don't think I'm going to enjoy this," Mulder muttered.

From the tunnel, Datamon walked out, with the copies and their digimon flanking him in a V-formation.

Behind Datamon were "Tai", with a lighter coloured and scalier skinned Agumon, and "Matt" and a Gabumon.

"Mimi" and "Sora" were on his sides. Next were "Joe" and "Izzy". And finally were the impish "TK" and "Kari". All of their digimon walked alongside with them with red eyes.

Both teams stayed on their sides, and they analyzed each other.

Taking a much more closer look at their opposition, the originals found that the only difference between them were the vacant eyes.

As for the digimon, there were the variations.

Dark Patamon's bat-like ear wings were much more ragged, and his fur was black, except for his underbelly, it was a grey colour.

The Gatomon was all black, and her clawed gloves were brown with much more sharpened ends.

And so on and so on with the differences.

"Well, it's time for the show down. Who is the better Digidestined?" Datamon called out.

"Tai" bowed his head obediently. "Of course we'll show them, Master Datamon. Everyone, digivolve!"

As for the remaining digimon, their other Champion digivolved versions were now revealed.

Greymon still looked the same, except for the red eyes.

And Angemon was replaced with Devimon.

Only the black cat Gatomon remained.

Datamon looked back at his minions. "Good work." He turned to his minions. "I'm sure you all know what to do."

The evil Tai looked back at his team mates with a treacherous glint in his eyes. "Oh, we know what to do," he whispered. "ATTACK!"

All the dark digimon turned on Datamon and started to unleash their fury on him.

Datamon sleekly dodged and swatted away at their attacks. "What are you buffoons doing?!"

"Sora" looked up. "We're just doing what you said, master."

Datamon side-stepped one of Gatomon's slashes. "I meant attack the Digidestined! Not me!"

The copied Izzy looked up and slightly tilted his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that. It seems that you overlooked one flaw. You made us so evil, we've developed our own ambitions."

"You can't do this!" Datamon ducked one of Togemon's left hooks.

"I'm afraid that we can." The cloned Joe sneered.

Tai's doubled nodded. "Everyone! Attack at once!"

They obeyed and unleashed their attacks together. It hit their target at the same time, and created a bright explosion.

"You'll pay for your treachery!" Datamon screamed out loudly for the last time.

As the blast began to clear, bits of data started to stream into the air and were headed for the Primary Village.

"Tai" dusted off his hands. "At last. We're one step closer to claming the Digiworld as our own!" He looked over to the originals. "Meet us half way. Digivolve your digimon and leave your guests behind."

* * *

Mulder and Scully watched as the children started to walk away from them.

They looked at each other.

"I'm starting to get worried," said Scully.

"Me too."

"I'm beginning to doubt that we'll ever make it back home."

"Don't worry. I'm counting on these kids, and I think that you should too."

"I will." Her hand went inside the trench coat and pulled out her gun. "But just in case..."

Mulder took his out too. "Yeah. Just in case."

* * *

The group of ersatz Digidestined made their way to the centre of the coliseum. The hulking forms of their digimon stayed behind.

The real Digidestined met their dark counterparts, and soon, they stood facing each other. Their Champion level digimon stayed behind too, with Mulder and Scully.

All of them were lined up, almost like they were facing the mirror.

"So won't the real Digidestined please stand? Please stand up?" Tai sang under his breath.

Mimi looked over her copy. She had changed out of that princess outfit into a black version of her cowboy outfit.

"I still think that you have dreadful fashion sense. Goth is *so* out."

Mimi's copy crossed her arms nonchalantly. "Phfft. Bite me, brat."

The real Mimi started to fume.

Kari started to wave a fist at her. "I'll knock your block off and show you!"

Matt smoothed a hand over his hair. "Wow, even as an evil rebel, I am still one handsome devil."

His double smirked. "You're not so bad looking yourself. Too bad I have to muss up that pretty face."

"Huh?"

Matt's copy wound his fist back and sent it smashing against Matt's nose.

The original retaliated by tackling it to the ground. Both of them rolled around in the dirt, punching and kicking.

Both Tai's came in and tried to pull the two apart, but to no avail.

"Now, now. I won't let you have all the fun," said Tai's doppelganger. With a smirk, he too lunged at the original and they started their own fray.

Both pairs of fighters were evenly matched.

Tired, they pulled apart and stood apart from each other, panting heavily and staring into each other's eyes with challenge.

"Was it good for you as it was for me?" asked "Matt".

"We're warning. That was just a warm up," added "Tai".

Rubbing his bloody lip, Tai stepped back to his respective group along with Matt. They all huddled close together.

"I don't know what to do," said Tai.

"From what I saw, they're exactly like us," said Izzy.

"Yes. Exactly like us, except for the fact that they're evil!" burst out Joe.

TK tugged at Matt's pant leg. "Matt, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine TK. Don't worry about your big brother. Just try to take care of yourself."

Sora glanced over at Tai. "Time to take desperate measures?"

Tai nodded gravely. "Yup. We're moving to the final plan."

Mimi looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, I didn't want it to come to this!" She began to bawl, but then stopped. "What's the final plan?"

Everyone facevaulted, but quickly recovered and were back on their feet.

"The final plan is this. It's all or nothing."

They broke from their huddle and went back to their line formation.

Joe looked back at the agents. He had almost forgotten that they were there. He waved his arms frantically at them. "Hey! You guys start running at the first sign of trouble, okay?" he called out.

The distant figures waved back at him, signaling that they understood.

"Oh, we'll give you trouble," replied Joe's clone. "C'mon! Let's start attacking them!"

The leader held up his hand. "Patience. And besides, I give the orders." He then pointed to where the agents were. "Greymon! Get them!"

The red-eyed Greymon roared ferociously and started to charge in that direction.

"You coward!" cried the real Tai.

"Oh, that's what I'm supposed to represent. The Icon of Cowardice," his double replied.

"Greymon! Try and stop him!"

* * *

The agents were too far away to actually hear anything, except for Joe's warning.

Mulder and Scully saw some interaction between the two groups. From a distance, the Tai double yelled out something, pointed at them, and then the evil Greymon was coming their way.

Mulder began to back away slowly. "Do you think that's trouble?"

Scully nodded her head. "Oh yeah. That's trouble."

"Any bright ideas on how get away from Barney?"

"Just one. Start running!"

Both of them began to make their get-away. But as they looked ahead, they found that they would have to climb the stone walls to get into the audience seats to find an exit.

They held their guns out behind them and fired off a few shots to get probably stall the orange dinosaur.

Nega-Greymon was stopped by Greymon and the two dinosaur digimon grappled in battle.

That definitely bought them some time.

"That's the death match of the century. Barney versus Godzilla."

"Just keep running!"

They vaulted over the wall and landed among the seats. They started to run around the perimeter of the coliseum, and found their exit under another arched doorway.

* * *

The Digidestined watched as their new friends ran off into safety.

"Good, now they won't get caught into the cross fire," Joe muttered to himself.

"Enough of this run around!" cried "Sora". "I'm starved for some action!"

"Don't go psycho on us yet, Sora," said "TK".

"Tai" nodded. "I agree with Sora though. Let's get this over with!"

The reached for the icons, which also hung from tags around their necks. With the tags in their hands, they held them up in the air and cried out together, "Digivolve to the next level!"

"Icon of Cowardice!"

"Icon of Hate!"

"Icon of Hostility!"

"Icon of Deceit!"

"Icon of Apathy!"

"Icon of Ignorance!"

"Icon of Despair!"

"Icon of Darkness!"

The Digidestined called out for their digimon to also digivolve to the next level. Although they didn't have their crests, they knew that the power lay within them.

But they watched in some twisted and frightened awe as the dark digimon began to digivolve to their Ultimate levels.

"Greymon digivolve to- Skull Greymon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to- Ravenmon!" Ravenmon had Garudamon's body, which was made up of two taloned legs, a pair of muscled arms, and two large wings behind him. But he was covered with large and black glossy feathers, and had a large head dress full of more black feathers. A painted helmet attached to the head dress covered his eyes, from which a pointed yellow beak jutted out. And he had a loin cloth around his waist.

"Garurumon digivolve to- Anubismon!" Anubismon was much like WereGarurumon, an anthropomorphic canine. He had a more jackal like than wolf like appearance and was covered in black fur. He wore a helmet and his clothes were much like the male Egyptian armor. In one hand he held a staff, and in the other was a crooked scepter.

"Togemon digivolve to- Nettlemon!" Nettlemon had Lillymon's appearance: a flower fairy. Except her dress was made up wilted and purple petals, and a purple and spiky flower sat atop her head. A belt of thorns was wrapped around her waist. The leaf-like wings behind her hued from orange to yellow, and her green vine hair had thorns protruding from each strand. Her gloves and boots were the same, except that the flowers on them were wilted and a vine of thorns were wrapped around them.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to- Marine Devimon!" Marine Devimon was like Devimon, except for his arms, he had tentacles! And another set of them sprung from his back and draped over his shoulders. A ragged cape flowed out from behind him, along with some wilted pieces of seaweed. He had a small pair of wings perched on top of his pointed cap.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to- NegaKabuterimon!" NegaKabuterimon was almost like MegaKabuterimon, except for the axe-like appendage on his head, he had a hammer like one instead. He had a large shell made of chitin, and the green jewel imbedded in his back was cracked. Still his sharp teeth and claws on the ends of his limbs only enhanced the effect.

"Devimon digivolve to- Demon!" Demon was a more muscular, more fearsome, and hairier version of Devimon. Two massive horns were on the side of his head, and lighter patch of fur made a pentagram on his shoulder. One hand was larger and longer than the other, and long pointed claws framed the tip of each finger.

"Black Gatomon digivolve to- Lady Devimon!"

Kari looked over the evil group's digimon. "I can't believe we have to face off with that old witch again."

"Who are you calling an old witch?" piped her copy. "What's your digimon supposed to be, an over-sized pixie?"

"Augh! You go get her Angewomon!"

Lady Devimon smirked maliciously at her opponent. "Watch your step blondie." She reached out and yanked on a strand of Angewomon's golden tresses. "I betcha it's dyed."

Angewomon was fuming. "Oh, that's it... Lemme at her!"

"Bring it on, sister!"

Both femme fatales attacked each other and got into a catfight of massive proportions.

The older boys of both groups only looked up in awe.

* * *

The two FBI agents were now a good distance away from the battle grounds.

"Think we're safe here, Scully?"

"As long as those things don't come anywhere near us, then we're good."

They looked around themselves and only saw vast dunes of sand and desert.

"Talk about coming out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"Mulder, we should look for help. Not make wise cracks."

"Hey! Look over there!"

They looked back to see multicoloured lights coming from the coliseum. The lights flashed, twinkled, and shifted in what looked like the Aurora Borealis.

When the lights faded away, new forms of flying monsters rose up over the coliseum.

Mulder placed a hand over his brow to try and block out the sun. He squinted and looked at the figures of the monsters.

"I've just noticed something. Is it just me or is one of those digimon a scantily clad angel?"

"What did I say about making wise cracks?"

"No. I'm serious here. And there's- something, I can barely make it out, but is that a tight leather wearing she-devil?"

Scully rolled her eyes.

"A cat fight!" He laughed. "This would make a good video. Something to add to my... friend's collection."

"Yeah. Right. Okay, enough of that. I'm just glad the kids aren't here."

"Oh, what I'd give to be in the kids' place."

"Let's just keep moving." With that, Scully grabbed the scruff of her partner's collar and started to drag him behind her back to the stadium.

* * *

The Chosen children cheered their own digimon on while they battled.

The Dark Digidestined just looked smug.

"Try all you want. You're not going to win this one," said Matt's copy.

The children just glared at their copies and continued to cheer.

"C'mon Metal Greymon!"

Metal Greymon tried to used his Giga-Blaster, but it was blocked by Skull Greymon's rocket. The two missiles exploded in midair, but the rocket continued moving, and hit its target. When the explosion cleared, Agumon was left in the smoking wreck.

"Use your Wing Blade, Garudamon!"

Garudamon and Ravenmon grappled in hand to hand combat. Garudamon pushed back and charged up for her Wing Blade, but was stopped when Ravenmon broad sided him.

"Trickster's Wing!" cried Ravenmon. A black shadow rose from behind him and exploded against Garudamon.

"WereGarurumon, give him the old one-two combo punch!"

WereGarurumon was putting his Wolf Claw and other fighting skills to use, but they were all blocked by Anubismon's staff and scepter. Anubismon then swung his scepter at WereGarurumon's head, who ducked, but didn't anticipate the staff to sweep underneath him knock him off his feet.

"Ra's Beam!" Anubismon cried and his eyes started to glow. He stood over WereGarurumon and fired his eye beams at his prey. Under the energy attack, WereGarurumon reverted back to Gabumon.

"Bring out the weed killer on that awful Nettlemon, Lillymon!"

Lillymon flitted around Nettlemon, and a flower wreath wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. But Nettlemon ripped it to shred using the thorns on her gloves. Free from her bonds, Nettlemon wrapped her opponent in a wreath of thorns. Her hair began to writhe about and grew a bit longer.

"Thorn Whip!" With that, Nettlemon's hair began to lash at the pinioned Lillymon.

"Augh! Just try not to hurt yourself Zudomon! Or me for that matter."

Zudmon charged up his Vulcan Hammer attack, but was stopped short when black ink squirted from one of Marine Devimon's tentacles and into his eyes. Blindly, Zudmon stumbled about and roared in pain as the black liquid stung.

"Take a taste of my Guilty Black attack. But there's more in store. Pressure!" The tentacles pummeled and beat at Zudomon.

"You're doing a prodigious job, MegaKabuterimon! Just keep it up!"

Both giant beetle digimon were butting at each other with their head pieces. NegaKabuterimon looked beaten, but he moved back and spread his wings.

"Stinger Shooter!" Out of no where, many stingers rained around MegaKabuterimon and exploded against and around him.

"I'm counting on you MagnaAngemon!"

MagnaAngemon was doing his best, parrying and hacking away at Demon with Excalibur, but the demon lord digimon blocked his attacks with his deformed arm.

"Flame Inferno!" he roared.

From around MagnaAngemon, a wall of flames surrounded him. He tried to fly away from the blaze, but had a narrow route of escape. And it was blocked by Demon. He tried to open the Gate of Destiny above him and trap Demon, but he was stopped by the Chaos Flare. The flames around MagnaAngemon started to flare and lick at his wings and threatened to consume him.

"Knock her block off Angewomon!"

Angewomon and Lady Devimon slapped and clawed at each other. Lady Devimon then tried the old move of grabbing at Angewomon's and swinging her around with it. She flung her towards the ground, and with no one to catch her, Angewomon landed hard.

"Better luck next time, blondie. Darkness Wave!"

Lady Devimon turned around and unleashed her attack upon the semi-conscious angel.

"Sora" looked at the digimon fighting all around them. "It'd be such a pity to destroy the rest of these digimon."

"Izzy" nodded. "Once we're done here, I'll put to use some of Datamon's research to use. We'll make them serve us."

"Yes, we could use some more reinforcements to help us in our conquest of the Digiworld!" said Joe's double.

At that moment, all the good digimon came crashing to the ground and demolished parts of the old structure. The real Digidestined fell to ground with the quaking of the impacts. Their digimon's bodies lay unmoving.

"Ha! Your digimon are down and out for the count!" gloated "TK". "Shall we finish them off?"

"Kari" looked up at her brother. "Yes, please. I'm so tired of playing around with them."

As they lay side by side, Tai and Matt shared a knowing glance with each other.

"One more trick up our sleeves?" Tai whispered.

"Let's hope that they don't know how to warp-digivolve," Matt replied.

Both boys got up and dusted themselves off. "Not so fast!" they cried in unison.

"The goody-goodies never give up, do they?" scoffed Matt's double.

"Time to teach them their lesson," commented Tai's clone.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"WARP DIGIVOLVE!"

"What the?!"

The copies could only watch as two Mega level digimon came into the fray.

"Tai" nervously looked back at "Izzy". "Izzy. Care to tell us what's going on?" he asked nervously.

Izzy's doppelganger typed frantically at his laptop. "I don't know! They've found a way to digivolve to another level!"

"This is impossible!" cried Joe's clone.

"I'm afraid it is possible. Datamon probably didn't know about it, so he didn't even give ours a chance to do this warp digivolve thing!"

The forms of War Greymon and Metal Garurumon hovered above them.

"I think it's about time they decided to call us in," Metal Garurumon said gruffly.

"I agree," said War Greymon.

"We're not letting them have all the fun!" cried TK.

All the Digidestined got up, pulled out their digivices, and pointed them at their fallen digimon. Beams of light shot out from the screens and hit their digimon. Those that were down and out for the count got up, revived.

Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudumon, MegaKabuterimon, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon shot off a barrage of their trademark attacks at their opponents.

Metal Garurumon zipped around the weakening baddies and rounded them up. He shot off a few of his missiles and they were encased in ice.

"Finish it!" cried the good guys.

War Greymon flew high above the imprisoned enemies and charged up a large orange ball of energy. "Terra Force!" he cried out and threw the massive orb down.

"Everyone! Duck!" cried Tai.

The fell to the ground and shut their eyes and covered their ears as an explosion ripped through the area.

* * *

Mulder and Scully stumbled back with the tremors of the explosion.

"Ah!" they cried out.

_I hope those kids are alright,_ they thought as they got back up and attempted to make their way inside.

They stepped around the fallen arches and scattered stone debris. As soon as they made their way back inside the open grounds area, they saw only eight Rookie digimon. But there were still sixteen children.

"I think half of the battle is over," quipped Mulder.

"Stay low. If there's any trouble, start picking them off," said Scully.

Both of them kept a firm hand on their guns and nodded.

They ducked behind the seats and kept their aim ready.

* * *

Coughing and hacking, both groups got up and faced each other again.

"We're not beaten yet, Digidestined," said "Tai".

"As long as we're still around, we can round up our digimon at the Primary Village!" added "Mimi".

Both sides growled and put up their dukes, ready for another brawl.

A loud beeping sound then caught their attention.

The Dark Digidestined grabbed a hold of their black digivices and found out that those were source of the sound. They each pushed a button, and Datamon's face looked at them from the tiny screen.

"Well my creations, you thought you've won, haven't you? I'm afraid you're wrong. I anticipated your treachery, so I've developed a little insurance policy."

"What's he talking about?" muttered the children.

"If I cannot take over the Digital World, then no one will. In mere seconds, you will all break apart into your basic components. Unfortunately, your data will not be recycled to recreate you. Good-bye children."

With the message over, their digivices exploded in their hands. Bits of data started to spray in their faces, and they looked down to find their hands disappearing.

They screamed and wailed pitifully as they ceased to exist.

The original Digidestined looked away from the sight and waited until it was over.

"Wow, I never counted on the bad guy to save the day," muttered Matt.

"The agents! We gotta find them!" cried Joe.

"We're here, kids."

The children looked over to the seats and saw Mulder and Scully standing, alive and well. They picked up their digimon and ran over to the adults.

"Did you see everything?" asked TK excitedly.

"Oh, we did," replied Scully.

"We're quite proud of you kids," added Mulder.

"Now that the battle's over, how do we get home?"

"Easy, we make our way back to Gennai's home and he'll send us back," said Izzy.

"All we need is a ride back!" exclaimed Mimi.

Suddenly, a large horn blared, and from the opposite end of the coliseum, a cruise ship crashed through the jumbo-vision screen.

They just stared at the spectacle before them.

A small green figure ran onto the deck and called out to them.

"Princess Mimi! At last! We've found you! We knew you could defeat them!" cheered the Gekomon.

"Can you give us a ride back to Gennai's?" asked Mimi.

"Anything for our princess! Hop on!"

* * *

Back at Gennai's underwater home, the children were bidding tearful farewells to their friends.

When they were done, they were escorted by the old man to his living room, and they faced the TV.

"Well children, I'm quite proud of you. It's so sad to see you go, and I'll miss you terrible."

He turned on the TV and a bright white light engulfed them, sending them back to their own world.

"Good-bye! Always remember to recycle!" were his final words.

* * *

Mulder and Scully had packed their bags and were at the airport. Their Digidestined friends were with them to see them off.

"That was some adventure kids," said Mulder.

Tai smiled. "You're quite welcome!"

Kari shyly give both agents a hug. "Please write to us when you can."

Matt just stood a ways apart from the group. "Hey, see you guys around."

"Aw Matt!" whined TK. "That's not how you say good-bye! You have to sound more enthusiastic! Like this: See you guys next time!" The little boy waved happily at the two adults.

Joe pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Well, what are you two going to tell the FBI about the Digiworld?"

"We're not saying anything," said Mulder with a conspiratorial wink. "These cases actually had nothing in common at all. And the Digiworld never existed."

"Thank you Agent Mulder." Sora bowed towards the man.

Izzy hugged Agent Scully and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. "I hope to make you two proud, as if you were my own parents."

"If I ever have children, I hope that he'll be just like you."

Mulder ruffled the boy's hair. "Make us proud, son."

"Oh, it's so sad to see you go!" bawled Mimi.

"Don't worry, you can visit us in America when you have the chance," comforted Scully.

They started to make their way towards the gate as their flight was being called.

"Good-bye!" cried the group of children as they waved at their departing friends.

When the agents were out of sight, the children started to make their way out of the airport.

As they walked along a group of people, Kari began to cough.

"Kari? What's wrong?" Sora asked, concerned.

"I smell cigarette smoke."

"Oh boy, my asthma is going to flare up," said Joe.

Mimi tapped at a man's shoulder. "Excuse me, sir. Can you please put out that cigarette?"

The man turned around. He was a middle aged man dressed in a dark suit, and he was right in the middle of taking a drag from his Morley.

"I was just finished with it." He dropped the butt and stepped on it. "Good day, Digidestined," said the man. He took out another cigarette and disappeared into the crowd.

The puzzled Digidestined children were left standing there, wondering about the strange Cigarette Smoking Man.

The End

Additional Author's Notes: Well, the end. If you guys smell a sequel, don't even think about it. It's the end and that is that. Now, the new digimon that I did not make up were Demon, Marine Devimon, Black Gatomon (or Black Tailmon). You can find out all about him at [Megchan's Digimon Encyclopedia][1]. I apologize if I was inaccurate about some of the digimon's stages and who they involve into, or evolve from, but I'm sure you can forgive me for the sake of story continuity. 

   [1]: http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia.html



End file.
